


Kinktober 2020 but its November

by Invaderzia1



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Branding, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Breeding, Burnplay, Casting Couch, Choking, Cigarettes, Clone Sex, Collars, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eiffel Tower, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Food Play, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Glory Hole, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, PegHawks2020, Pegging, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic, Porn Star AU, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Sasuke is a rude fucker, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smoking, Telepathic Bond, Temperature Play, Titan Shifters, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, collaring, formal wear, giant, shameful sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: just some kinktober shit im writing cuz i have nothing else to dosorry couldnt fit the masterlist here anymore :/
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Akimichi Chouji/Reader, Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armored Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Gaara (Naruto)/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Orochimaru (Naruto)/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Natsuo/Reader, Todoroki Touya/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, hatake kakashi/reader/might guy, jiraiya/ reader/ orochimaru, kiba inuzuka/ reader/ kankuro
Comments: 34
Kudos: 975





	1. Day 1- Knifeplay | Dabi x Fem!Reader

Gagged and bound, helpless to the man in front of you. You eyes watched him as he admired his work, smirking proudly down at you. He had been teasing and edging you for sometime, enjoying the way your struggles against the binds. He pulled away, giving you a moment to catch your breathe as he stood up.

Dabi made his way to his coat, which had been carefully placed on the dresser of the bedroom. Carefully, you watched to the best of your ability his movements, but while being bound the way you were it limited your ability. His back turned to you, he unraveled his coat, hiding whatever he had behind him as he made his way back.

One of his hands cradled your face as he sat himself next to you on the edge of the bed, brushing his thumb against the cloth gag he tied around your head. His other hand emerged from his back, showing off a large hunting knife from behind it. It’s blade sharp with a rounded butt, dark black that shines from the dim lighting within the room.

You trusted Dabi, you knew you did deep down. But seeing the blade added a new sense into the mix. It must’ve been apparent on your face as well as Dabi let out a dark chuckle as he brought the blade closer to your face, lightly pressing it on your soft cheek.

“Now, now darling. As long as you are obedient this won’t need to get ugly.”

Your eyes strained to watch the blade on the side of your face, as you bite the gag harder. Dabi dragged the blade down the curve of your face, pressing the tip to your chin to have you focus back on him.

“Keep your eyes up here and let me do my work now, darling.”

He brought his free hand back to him, using it to undo his jeans and loosen them, pulling the knife away as he did. He wiggled the pants down enough to pull his cock out. Then he carefully made his way between your legs, pulling the knife back. The blade rested itself against your throat as he pressed himself against your wet core.

A strangled gasp made its way from your mouth, causing the blade to dig slightly into your flesh. Feeling the pressure, both physical and metaphorical, you kept your eyes on the male in front of you. He smirked down at you as he trailed the blade down, sliding it down the center of your left breast as he used his free hand to line the tip of his cock in front of your opening.

“Be good and stay quiet now, you wouldn’t want to accidentally get cut.”


	2. Day 2 - Micro/Macro | Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if this is particularly good cuz i dont have this kink but i tried my best :0)

You stared up at your boyfriend, eyes wide in amazement at his Titan form. He leaned down and placed his hand on the ground, letting you crawl up before he lifted you up to his face. The warmness of his palm getting you giddy with excitement. He had shed himself of his armor, letting himself be bare.

_More attractive_ you thought. You steadied yourself in his palm, beaming up at him in amazement.

He opened his giant mouth and let steam expel from it, curling his massive fingers up so you wouldn’t stumble off. Reiners eyes scanned the area for any unwanted visitors before watching his girlfriend happily peel off the last remaining clothes she had on. She let herself lay on his palm and spread her legs, exposing herself to him.

“I’m all yours big boy!” She yelled up at him.

Reiner let his mouth open and his long tongue slide out of it. He brought his tongue up to your slit, watching you buck at the sudden change in heat the tongue brought with it. He maneuvered his tongue up to your exposed cunt and let it swipe upward. Once he saw it was alright, he began moving his tongue up and down at the exposed area.

Something about the wet, hot, large tongue gently lapping at your exposed core made the entire situation hotter. Maybe it was because you knew how much power Reiner held in this moment, yet was being as careful as possible to not harm you. Maybe it was the thought of how you had to do this out in the open, deep in the woods so nobody would find you.

A strangled moan was released as Reiners tongue went a little rougher than he expected, causing you to grind down on it. He could tell you were getting closer as you got more sensitive to his movements, prompting him to use slightly faster and rougher tongue movements to get you there.

Bucking to meet his tongue, you rode your orgasm out. With a loud moan, you reached your end and laid down, catching your breath on Reiners large hand as he pulled his tongue away. He lowered his hand and body toward the ground, making sure it was in a position it wouldn’t harm either of you before exiting his Titan. He pulled himself out and climbed off his slowly dissolving Titan moving towards your body, smiling down at your exhausted form. He kneeled down and picked you up, holding your body close to his as he peppered your cheeks with kisses.


	3. Day 3 - Orgasm Denial | Hanji Zoe x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> realized i dont have to wait another day cuz its not october so i can post as much as i want

This had been going on for hours, Hanji bringing you close to climax only to stop as soon as they knew you were close. Either using their mouth or one of the many toys you had bought together. Your hands were tied together by one of their ties, keeping them above your head.

The feeling of Hanji’s tongue swirling expertly around your clit bringing you to closer to climax yet again was getting unbearable. You wanted to cum, but you knew Hanji was frustrated by work and wasn’t going to let you until they had fully released their frustration. You only hoped it was soon.

Your voice hitched up as you felt yourself getting closer again, only to whine at the lose of contact as Hanji pulled away. They wiped their mouth before fixing their glasses, smirking down at you as you bucked up for more. Hanji let you catch your breath as they prepared their next plan of attack. Looking back up, you saw Hanji holding up a hitachi wand.

“Now let’s see if you can by handle this.”

As they finished their sentance they started the wand on the lowest setting before bringing it down to your clit. The new sensation causing you to buck into it, moaning softly at the pleasure. Hanji edged you for a bit with it on the lowest setting, raising the vibrations up only slightly every so often. It took a few minutes for it to feel even close to getting you near, but as you bucked into it more, Hanji took it as a sign to up the setting.

They allowed you to grind against the wand for a bit, before pushing your hips to the bed and turning the wand up to its highest setting. Unable to push away, you ended up letting out a loud moan as Hanji pressed it harder against you clit. You hands tried their best to grab onto the pillow beneath them for some sort of leverage. You could hear Hanji let out a dark chuckle at your pleasure.

“You look so beautiful all worked up for me, baby girl.”

Unable to respond in any other way than a broken moan, you slammed your eyes close and let Hanji bring you to the brink once again. Hanji held the wand against you for a few more seconds as you inches closer to your breaking point, giving your tell tale signs that you were about to break. Hanji still held the wand to you past most of them, giving false hope that maybe they’d let you go. But only for the last possible millisecond before relief for Hanji to pull it away, leaving your clit aching and you absolutely destroyed.

The sound of the wand was stopped as the only thing left in the room was your panting. Once you had relaxed, you unscrewed your eyes and wearily looked back at Hanji, who had new toys in her hands and an even darker look.

“That was perfect, darling. Now let’s see if we can do that a few more times.”


	4. Day 4 - Breathplay | Gaara x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im super excited bout this one oof

It had been a long day for Gaara. Being the Kazeakage was proving to be more stressful this week. With planning for the upcoming chunin exams to keeping the peace within the Sand was taking a lot out of him. Which is why he was more than happy to indulge his girlfriend with some adult activities within his office.

(Y/n) had sought him out, finding him pulling a late night within his office. It started with her massaging his shoulder before she started placing kisses on his neck. Now she’s sitting in his lap while they make out, Gaara letting her take more control over the situation.

As she ground her core against his hardening member, Gaara was unable to hold back a strangled moan that escaped his lips. (Y/n) pulled back, smirking as he attempted to catch his breath. She watched as his chest rose and the way pink dusted his cheeks. One of her hands made its way down to his pants, pulling his hardened length out. Standing up she pulled a tiny bottle of lube from her back pocket before she let her pants fall to the ground. She then returned to his lap, pushing him back in his chair as she did.

She opened the cap of the bottle and poured a sizeable amount onto her hand. Using the lube in her hand, she rubbed it on Gaara’s length. (Y/n) couldn’t help but enjoy the way he released soft moans at the contact. Once she felt he was properly coated she leaned back and grabbed a tissue to wipe her hand off before returning to Gaara. Grabbing his length, she slid it into her entrance, sinking down onto it. Gaara’s hands found their way down to her ass as he gripped on, scrunching his face up at the sensation.

Gaara found her hands snaking up his body, one inching its way up to his neck as the other tangled itself into his hair. She teasingly wrapped her hand around his throat, applying slight pressure as she began to grind herself back and forth on his length. He watched as she smirked down at him, letting her hand on his throat tighten and constrict his airflow. At the pressure, he opened his mouth, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Seeing the way he reacted to this, (Y/n) sped up her movements as she rode him. Seeing the all powerful Gaara submissive to her was a sight she always enjoyed. Knowing how much he trusted her to not hurt him in these moment made it so much better for her.

Gaara’s grip on her ass tightened as he grew closer to his end, throwing his head back in pleasure. (Y/n) tightened her grip on his throat as she sped up, moaning out as she also grew closer to her end. The twitch of his cock alerted her that he was about to cum and he thrust up into her, attempting to bury himself as deep as he could as he released. His body tensed as he rode out his orgasm. They both relaxed, (y/n) removing her hand from his throat as she let her head rest in his shoulder. Gaara, in response, wrapping his hands around her.


	5. Day 5 - DP in 2 Holes | Kakashi Hatake x Fem!Reader x Might Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is long long but im v proud of it

The night started out as just three friends grabbing a few drinks and complaining about their ninja duties, however at some point it took a turn. Now, all three were in Guy’s apartment, shed of most of their clothes. Between the two males was (Y/n), who was bent over allowing Kakashi to prep her. She was leaning into Guy, who was stroking her hair. She felt Kakashi remove his fingers away, wiping his hand on one of Guy’s blankets laying in his couch.

“Now, before we begin, I’d like to ask again if you are fine with this? We can stop at any time.” Kakashi asked, pressing a kiss against her shoulder as he helped her lean back.

(Y/n) looked up at Guy then turned to Kakashi, both looking down at her, waiting for consent. She thought she should feel nervous about all this, but for some reason, most likely the alcohol from earlier, she felt ready for this all. She trusted the two men to treat her well.

“I want this, I want you both. If it gets too much I’ll give the word though.”

That’s all they needed as Kakashi picked her up from behind, with Guy approaching from the front to help keep her up.

“Now Kakashi, be careful. Wouldn’t want to drop such a precious flower.”

Rolling her eyes at Guy’s words, she wrapped her legs around him, making sure she was secure so that wouldn’t happen. She brought one hand up to the back of Guy’s neck while the other held onto his shoulder.

Kakashi, sure that there was no way for her to fall, moved one of his hands down to position his length at her back entrance. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder before slowly sliding it in, being as gentle as possible. The new pressure caused her to gasp out, grasping at Guy’s hair and digging her nails into his shoulder. In response, Guy pressed kisses into her forehead whispering encouraging words in between. It didn’t take long for him to fully push his length in, causing a dull ache in her back end. The two males gave her a moment to get accustomed to the length, comforting her.

“Let me know when you feel ready for me.” Guy said, rubbing circles into her hip.

She gave it a few more seconds before looking up and nodding, giving Guy the go ahead to enter her. He made sure Kakashi had two hands holding her before reaching one hand down and guiding it into her entrance. As he slowly pushed in, he felt her squeeze around his length. She released a low moan as she adjusted to the feeling of him entering.

Both men were well endowed, Kakashi with more length than Guy, but Guy was thicker than Kakashi. Both lengths filled her up almost painfully so, yet it was oddly satisfying. Her fingers dug painfully into Guy’s shoulder, hard enough to nearly draw blood. She felt Kakashi snake his hand around as Guy bottomed out inside, moving to rub her clit in an attempt to help her relax. She felt Guy’s hand return to her ass.

They sat in silence, the only noise was (Y/n) heavy breathing as she got used to the feeling of the two cocks with in her. Her grip on Guy’s shoulder relaxed as she grew more accustomed to the stretching. She opened her eyes and looked into Guy’s eyes as she relaxed. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips. As they pulled away from the kiss she gave them the word to continue, leaning back into Kakashi who started pressing kisses into her neck.

Guy was the first to move, taking it slow as he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into her. She let out loud moan at the feeling. Kakashi gave Guy a few more thrusts before joining in, groaning at the sensation.

Immediatly, (Y/n) moans increased, causing both males a sense of pride at making her feel so good. Kakashi pulled himself closer to her body and began to press kisses into her neck, occasionally biting down to leave a few hickies he knows she’ll be upset about in the morning. He couldn’t help but want to mark her up, have her reminded for the upcoming days how amazing this was.

Guy was more than happy to receive the brunt of her pleasure, feeling her nails scratch up his back while her other hand occasionally tugging at his hair. It was almost like a badge of honor to him, being able to see on him how well he’s treating his partner. In turn, he sped up his thrusts, putting more force behind them.

Kakashi pulled his mouth away, whispering into (Y/n) ears. “Is this what you wanted when you suggested we go out? To be stuffed to the brim with our cocks?”

(Y/n) moaned at his words, her cunt clenching around Guy’s length in response.

“Come on, you can answer us. Have you thought of this before? Your two best friends fucking you like this?”

Unable to get her words out, she just nodded her head, shamelessly. She didn’t seem to care whether they knew or not, she just wanted to be good and answer Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up at Guy, who seemed interested in her response.

“You heard that right, Guy? Poor girl has been waiting for this for a while.” Kakashi cooed, teasingly.

Guy looked at (y/n), genuinely excited with the prospect she’s thought of this before. “You have?”

She nodded again, feeling embarrassed by Guy’s genuineness of his question. Her soft moans still coming as the men didn’t let up their thrusts.

“Aha, no need to feel embarrassed. Especially not if it’s feeling this amazing.” Guy enunciated his point by reeling his hand back and slapping her ass rather roughly, ripping a loud moan from her lips.

(Y/n) let out broken cries of their names, wanting them to know that both of them were making her feel this good. She arched her back as she leaned more into Kakashi’s slim chest. His fingers rubbing into her clit had sped up, not letting up this entire time. The way both men pounded into her along with being able to hear how much they enjoyed it brought her closer to her end, causing her to clench in enjoyment.

After a few minutes, both men could tell they were close to their end, and they were sure (Y/n) was as well.

“Fuck, (Y/n) where do you want us to cum?” Kakashi asked.

They let up a bit to give the girl time to answer.

“Inside, please inside.” She begged.

Kakashi let out a grunt at the thought, let himself pick up his speed to reach his end. His thrusts got sloppier as he got closer to it. As he reached his peak, he repeated (Y/n)’s name like a mantra, his voice picking up an octave as he did.

Guy on the other hand followed a few seconds behind, grasping (Y/n)’s ass and his face screwing up. He clenched his teeth as he pumped her full of his seed.

(Y/n) let out a high pitch moan she knows Guy’s neighbors probably heard. Her body tensed up and clenched around both males, as she vision turned white. Her body then went limp in their arms, as she came off her high, cuddling back into Kakashi’s chest.

As both the males returned back to this plane of exisitence, they became immediately aware of how tired they were and how they needed to put (Y/n) down before they dropped her. Kakashi pulled out of her first with Guy following after. (Y/n) face scrunched up in discomfort from the loss. Guy carried (Y/n) over to his couch, laying her down before sitting on the ground in front of it. Soon after Kakashi returned to the pair, handing (Y/n) a towel to wipe herself off. He looked down and felt a sense of pride at seeing how happy she looked.

“So how are you feeling?”

(Y/n) looked up at Kakashi, before looking over at Guy. She smiled up at them and gave a thumbs up, causing them both to laugh at how cute she was.

“Good I’m glad.” Kakashi said, patting her on the thigh before grabbing his boxers and putting them on and then sitting in Guy’s lounge chair.

“We should, uhh, probably get cleaned up.”

Kakashi nodded, looking back at (Y/n). “We might need to help her with that.”

“Of course, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t help a lady in need.”

As the two males helped get her into the bathroom, (Y/n) thought to herself how she wished this won’t be just a one time thing.


	6. Day 6 - Sensory Deprivation | Itachi Uchiha x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post a buncg like yesterday but ehhhh i mightve busted myself yesterday so heres this

“Now, you remember our safe word right?”

(Y/n) sighed to herself, she knew Itachi was just being cautious before they started but she didn’t know how many more times she could be asked the same question.

“Crow,” she repeated back to him, “you don’t need to keep asking, I think we’ve gone over it enough now.”

“Just want to make sure you don’t forget.” He hummed.

Itachi continued to busy himself tying her wrists together, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Once he finished with that, he reached for the blindfold. He quickly slid it around, waving a hand in front of her face to see if she could see anything.

“How is the blindfold? Does it need any adjustments?”

“Uhhhh, nope looks good.” She paused for a second before laughing. “Well I can’t really see anything but that’s the point.”

Itachi smiled to himself before reaching for the headphones. He gave them another look over, before sliding them on her. (Y/n) seemed to look around, as if to make sure he was still there.

“Babe, can you make a noise so we can test these out?” She asked, louder than she assumed she was.

“Testing, testing. Can you hear me?”

A few seconds of silence gave him the answer he needed. He lifted one side up so he could quickly talk with her.

“Seems to be working.”

“These are pretty good, didn’t even know you said anything.”

“Now one more time, safe word?”

Rolling her eyes behind the blindfold, she uttered the word before Itachi placed the headphone back over her ears. He stared down at her, enjoying how helpless she was to him in the moment. Tied down and spread, at his mercy. He couldn’t help but feel lucky to have someone who trusted him this much.

Itachi moved himself onto the bed, crawling over her body to position himself between her legs. He reached for the bottle of lube he left on the bed, spreading a small amount on his fingers before bringing them to her core. At the first touch of the cold lube, (Y/n) bucked her hips up, a soft whimper coming from her lips. She wiggled a bit as he inserted his first finger, a soft moan escaping her lips as it slid in.

He worked his one finger in until he felt he could add another. He scissored his fingers around, stretching her out slightly to get her prepared. After a few seconds of two fingers he decided to attempt three. He could hear her gasp out at his third finger being inserted. He peered over to her face, seeing how her mouth lolled wide. He began working them in and out, slowly at first but began to really fuck her with them after he saw she was comfortable. (Y/n) was unable to control the sound of her moans, loudly letting them out as Itachi worked on her.

After a bit he slid them out, admiring the way her hips bucked for them to return once they were removed. Grabbing the lube again he coated his cock in a generous amount of lube, before wiping his hand in a small hand towel he had left on the bed. Then turning back to his girlfriend, he lifted her butt up as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took a second to watch her twitch in anticipation. Slowly he pushes in, reveling in watching her gasp and squirm as it enters.

Itachi waits a few seconds before pulling out nearly completely before thrusting back in. He moved slow, yet used enough force that made (Y/n) see stars. He couldn’t help but smirk at how loud she was, how much of an effect he was having in her. One of his hands rested on her hip as he began to pound into her, the other reaching up to fondle one of her breasts.

(Y/n) babbled out loudly how good she felt, bucking her hips to meet Itachi’s thrusts. He could tell she was close, and he was close behind her. He picked up his thrusts, causing (Y/n)’s voice raise as she moaned out his name, uttering something about how good he felt.

As she clenched around him, arching her back as she reached her end, Itachi buried himself deep within her, gritting his teeth as he came. His grip on her breast tightened slightly, harder than he intended to. It took him a few seconds to come of his high, but as his body untensed he looked to see his girlfriend still helpless, a dazed smile plastered on her lips.

He smiled softly before reaching down to remove both the blindfold and headphones from her. Slowly removing himself from inside her, noting how she cringed at the feeling. Reaching up, Itachi then removed the ties from her hands, rubbing her wrists softly to alleviate some of the redness it had caused. Itachi then laid himself down next to her, holding her close as he let her head rest on his chest.

“How was that?” Itachi asked her, leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek.

“That was really fucking good.”


	7. Day 7 - Breeding | Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is dedicated to my friends kiks <3

(Y/n) sat on her bed, eyes wide as her boyfriend stood in front of her. They were about to have sex and Armin had decided to ask to try something new tonight. Something that caught her off guard.

“You want to cum inside?” She asked, making sure she heard him right.

Armin nodded, “If you’d let me. I’d really like to.”

This caused her to think for a second. There was really no reason they wouldn’t be able to do it, they’ve been together for a while and she trusted Armin would’ve told her if he wasn’t clean. And she couldn’t help but find the idea hot.

“I mean, I don’t see any reason why you shouldn’t. It actually sounds kind of fun.”

Armin smiled down at her, dropping his boxers to the ground. He made his way onto the end, crawling in between her legs, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead as he passed over her. He began to make himself comfortable, lifting her butt to get a better view of her. He inserted two fingers in, scissoring them in to help relax her and stretch her out to take his length. She felt him remove his fingers from her and open the bottle of lube behind her, coating his cock with a generous amount before prodding her entrance with the tip. He slowly began to push himself in, closing his eyes at how tight it felt at first.

As he bottomed out, he let out a soft curse as his grip on her ass tightened. (Y/n) whimpered and arched her back as he fully entered her. He gave her a few seconds to get adjusted before he started to move. Once he did begin moving, his thrusts started slow but slowly sped up. His thrusts started to get hard and fast, like he wanted to get as deep into her as he physically could.

“Baby, you feel so good. So tight around my cock.” Armin babbled out.

He felt the way she clenched around his length at his words, only further encouraging him to continue. Her soft whimpers and moans furthered his want of her. He reached a hand up to grasp at one of her breast, squeezing it quite rough.

“I just want to fill you up with my cum,” Armin moaned out, catching his girlfriend by surprise. “I want you to be filled up with my offspring.”

(Y/n)’s eyes widened at Armins words, letting out a stifled moan. The way he was pounding into her mixed with his words were enough to make her weak. She couldn’t help but push her self back onto his cock.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby. You look so adorable.”

He moved his body closer to hers as he pressed a kiss onto her shoulder. Then he brought his one hand down from grabbing her breast to start rubbing her clit. His other hand dug into her hips as he began to really get into the heat of it.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me, it’s making me go crazy. Just want to knock you up.”

(Y/n) buried her face into the pillow, moaning loudly into as Armin continued his barage of thrusts into her. His thrusts seems animalistic in nature, something different from how Armin usually approached sex, but (Y/n) wasn’t going to complain. Seeing him so eager to fuck her was a change she hoped to see more of.

Armin thrusts began to get sloppy as he grew near to his end, causing him to speed up how he rubbed her clit. It was clear to (Y/n) how eager Armin was to cum now that he was allowed to do it within her. The thought of Armin cumming inside and how excited he was about doing so helped bring her to her climax.

“Gonna cum inside, fill you right up,” Armin groaned out, burying his cock deep within as he came, “fuck, you’re going to look so beautiful with my children.”

Armin grit his teeth and let his head hang, his hips stiffening as he pumped his seed into her, feeling (y/n) clench around him as she also reached her end. His hand used to swirl circles on her clit went to steady himself, caging her body under him. One of (y/n)’s hands went to grip his shoulder, her nails digging into the soft skin. They both laid there for a few more seconds as they came down from their climax’s.

Armin body untensed itself as he pulled out of her, catching his breath as he pushed his bangs out of his face. Looking down he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at seeing his girlfriend filled with his cum, seeing a small amount dribble out of her. His cheek reddened as he watched it. (Y/n) was catching her breath, laying limp on the ground. As she looked up and saw the way Armin was looking at her she laughed to herself, reaching up to grasp one of his hands.


	8. Day 8 - Casting Couch | Levi Ackerman x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so far the best one ive done

(Y/n) had been in this interview for 30 minutes already and the pressure was on. The director had ripped her resume to shreds with questions and had spent the last 5 minutes writing on his clipboard as she sat awkwardly.

To make matters worse, the director was one of her idols, Levi Ackerman. If she had known she’d meet with him immediately she would’ve prepped herself more, and worn different clothes. She knew he would be a tough critic based on what others entertainers have said, but holy fuck she didn’t know he’d be this tough.

Levi cleared his throat, startling (Y/n) out of her thoughts. She quickly turned her attention back to him, smiling awkwardly.

“So, Miss (L/n), it seems I’ve asked all I wanted to ask. I’ll be sure to pass your resume onto Mr. Smith and you’ll hear back from us in a month or so.” His voice was dull and pointed, causing her to panic.

 _Fuck fuck fuck, I ruined it. My one chance at meeting the Levi Ackerman and I blew it._  
Levi lowered his clipboard to look at her, his sharp eyes staring her down causing only more insecurities to bubble up. He reached to remove his glasses from his face, letting them clip onto the front of his shirt.

“Now before we end, do you have any questions?”

Without even thinking (Y/n) blurted out the first thing she thought would fix the situation.

“Whatifigaveyouablowjob?”

Levi raised his eyebrow at her, his curiosity piqued. (Y/n) went red under his glare, embarrassed to have just blurted it out. She brought her hands up to her face to hide behind.

Levi didn’t respond, further embarrassing the girl. She was now completely aware she fucked all her chances up. Lowering her head in shame, keeping it behind her hands, she let herself speak again.

“I am so sorry, sir. I don’t know why I just said that I-“

“-Shut up.”

Immediately, she did as she was told, stopping her apology short. She looked up from her hands to see Levi staring at her darkly, sending a chill down her spine.

“If you are that desperate for this job, then why don’t you show me exactly how bad you want it.”

As if to enunciate his point, he spread his legs apart and loosened his belt. (Y/n) jaw almost dropped, it took her a moment to process his words, but once she did she made her way over, kneeling in front of him.

“Are... are you sure?”

“I don’t have all day, either you do this now or I walk out of here.”

This time his words had a different affect, making her core tingle in anticipation. She had seen his previous work before, but she had never thought he’d be even more dominant and aggressive than in that. Her mouth watered at the idea of being able to suck him off.

Her small hands made their way to his suit pants, unbuttoning them. Before reaching down to release his member, she looked up at him with wide eyes, just to make sure she was alright to do so. He nodded his head to her, giving her the okay to do so. She cautiously reached in and pulled it from its confines.

(Y/n) had seen Levi’s dick before. Many, many times before. So had a good portion of the population. They all knew his prick was big, but holy fuck. Seeing it up close and personal like this was a whole other experience. It towered infront of her face. She didn’t actually believe a cock this big existed, but fuck you can’t really disbelieve it when it’s right in front of you like this. Her mouth dropped, she swore her mouth was leaking drool from how bad she wanted to suck him off. She wouldn’t be surprised if she left a lake in this room just from how wet she was getting just looking at it.

She looked it up and down before capturing it in her hands. Her eyes were wide with amazement at it. Bringing the tip close to her mouth, she brought her tongue out and gave the tip a lick. She then used both hands to guide it into her mouth, letting the tip sit in while she began to use both hands to work the other half. Her tongue swirled around the tip, bringing it back and forth in her mouth as she began getting him off.

Levi just leaned back in his chair, armed crossed, watching her with his dull silver eyes. She was determined now to get him to hire her now.

She started to slowly take more and more of his length in, moving her hands down his shaft to work the parts that werent enveloped in her mouth. The more that went in the more she realized she was going to have to deep throat it if she really wanted to impress him. Bracing herself, she slowly let his length stretch the back of her throat out, causing her to cross her legs to relieve the pressure that had built up.

(Y/n) alternated to breathing through her nose, opening her jaw more to allow more of him in. Praying to any higher being listening she hoped to be able to take this dick without any issue. Relaxing one more time, she brought her mouth down nearly completely onto his cock, feeling it pass down her throat as she successfully deep throated it. She cheered herself on as she pulled back up and bringing herself down, capturing slightly more this go than the previous.

As she got the hang of it she brought her tongue back in to work the part of the shaft that was making it down. She bobbed her head a few more times before coming half up and bringing her hands back to work him, going as fast as she can.

Turning her gaze up at Levi, she saw a light pink dusting his cheeks as he had bite into his palm. Giving (Y/n) an ego boost she continued to work his cock as fast as she could. She could start to tell he wasn’t gonna last much longer as he cock got tenser as she held it, occasionally twitching.

As she bobbed her head up and down again, she felt one of his hands slide onto her head and give her a warning tap, prompting her to take as much as she could into her mouth. He promptly released ropes of cum down her throat, letting a grunt out from his mouth, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Happily she lapped at his cock, milking him of all he had.

Once the cum had stopped, she pulled her mouth off of him, swallowing all his cum then wiping her mouth off from saliva she had released. She stayed knelt expectantly at his feet as he came down from his orgasm. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed to himself before looking down at her.

“You’re hired.”


	9. Day 9 - Pegging/Clone Sex | Keigo Takami x Fem!Reader/Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this? peghawks2020?

(Y/n) had a special quirk, one that allowed her to separate into independent clones of herself. Many people often made sexual jokes based on her quirk but she never expected anyone to actually want to use it in the bedroom. Up until her boyfriend, Keigo, approached her about it, among other things.

That’s how they ended up here, with (Y/n) laying on her back while Keigo thrust into her, one of her clones behind him thrusting into him with a strap on. The third clone was next to him, pressing kisses against his shoulder blades. His face was flushed red as he tried to keep in pace with clone 2’s thrusts, but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t love the way the strap made him weak. He could hear (Y/n) under him giggle at his struggle, bucking her hips up onto him.

“What’s wrong, darling? Can’t handle it?” (Y/n) teased.

Keigo wasn’t able to say anything in response as he let out a loud moan, feeling the strap hit deep inside him. He gripped the sheets under them, moaning out (Y/n)’s name. Both sensations of fucking his girlfriend and having her clone fuck him from behind was making him edge closer to his end faster than usual. Every time she hit a certain spot within him he saw stars.

All three (Y/n) laughed, enjoying how submissive the oh so tough and powerful hawks at their complete mercy. The way he moaned out broken sobs of her name as he bucked forward into her sloppily, trying to get any friction onto his poor cock.

“Aw, looks like he’s not going to last much longer.”

The two clones giggling to themselves, the one of to the side leaning closer into him and tugging at his hair. Pulling his hair back, they got a better look at his face.

“You like this, baby? Like the way my strap feels?” The clone behind him asked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, I think he’s about to cum. I can feel his cock twitching already,” (Y/n) announced, smirking up at him.

And just like that, Keigo’s thrusts picked up as he tried his best to get himself to reach his end. Burying his cock within her pussy, he released his seed into her. Releasing a strangled moan of her name as he did. His hips stilled as his cock twitched out all the cum he had, filling her up with it.

Behind him, (Y/n)’s clone slowed her thrusts down, helping him release until she knew he was done. Slowly she pulled her strap out, being as gentle as she could, in front of her she heard Keigo release a gasp from the loss. (Y/n) reached up and stroked his face as he finished up. Once it was all out, he let his head fall as he caught his breath, feeling one of the three rub his back. Looking back he saw that they were all looking at him.

“That was a pretty good start.”

He looked up at the three dazed, seeing the devilish smirks on their faces. He knew his night had only just began and that he may want to call out of work tomorrow.


	10. Day 10 - Mommy Kink | Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i blacked out and awoke to this written for me,,,, mightve been possessed for a bit by a horny ghost
> 
> Shout out to seniorshinyface on tiktok for making me realize I have a mommy kink

It had honestly started as a joke. Jean had JOKINGLY ask his girlfriend one night after he had been a little shit, asking if “ _mommy was going to punish him tonight_ ”. All it was was a humourous joke. Nothing more. Then it led to him doing it a few more times. And then he accidentally said as he was about to cum a week ago. He swore up and down he didn’t have a mommy kink, but there was no denying how hard it made him after it slipped out last week. No way he could lie and tell her that it wasn’t what pushed him over the edge. He had tried his best to avoid the subject and hope she would completely forget about it and he’d get to just bury this far into the recesses of his brain.

But no. That just wasn’t who his girlfriend was.

They started making out on the couch, Jean letting her take control of it all as he just enjoyed being close to her. She ground herself against his hardened length as his hands went to steady her hips. However, before he had a chance to grab them, his hands were forced above his head by hers.

“Oh that's not how we’re going to play tonight, sweetheart.”

Jean blushed a soft red before grinding his hips into hers. Trying to get any friction he can onto him. He let out a soft whine at the slight friction he did get, hoping she’d reward him with more. But she just stared down at him, smirking.

“Are you going to be nice for mommy or does she need to punish you?”

Immediately Jean froze, both horrified and extremely aroused. His eyes wide, mouth dropped in shock. He heard the way she laughed at him, which didn’t help how hard his erection was.

Part of him wanted to push her off and hide away. But a deeper part of him wanted to beg her for more. To have her punish him for being such a disobedient little boy and that he should just admit how perverted he is. Deep down he knew which side of him would win this battle, even if he still wanted to deny it.

His eyes stared up at as they watched her next move. Nervous and excited for whatever was to come. She ground down on his erection, pulling a moan from his chest.

“Oh come, you can’t still be pretending you aren’t into this, baby. I can feel how hard you are.” She ground his hips against his again, enjoying how his face scrunched up in pleasure. “How badly you want to call me mommy and beg me to fuck you.” Another grind. “Just do it already, be my good little boy.” Another grind.

He tried to bite his lip back but the final time she ground her core against him made him see stars, her words aiding the process too well. He couldn’t stop the small whine that escaped his mouth. Or the slight buck of his hips against her.

(Y/n) smirked down at him, knowing she won already. She brought her hands to cradle his face as he began let the shame and humilation over take him. He let another whimper escape him as he fully submerged himself into his role. As she ground her hips against his again, this time he stopped holding back.

“Fuck, mommy,” he stuttered out, testing the waters.

(Y/n), knowing she won, began removing her shirt, knowing this was where the real party starts. Her hands went to unbuckle Jean’s pants making quick work of that. Now with more access to his cock, she pulled it from his boxers, not without noticing the wet spot his precum had left on his boxers. His cock was rock hard and already leaking, a perfect sign that he was enjoying himself.

“What this here, look how hard you already are. We haven’t even done anything yet,” she teased him. “What am I going to do with you?”

Jean gasped at the attention his cock was now getting, being far too sensitive from everything that was happening. His hips bucked into her hand slightly, impulsively.

“Come on, baby, use your words for mommy.”

Jean could hear the smirk in her words. Something she had picked up from his own teasing. Her hand slowly jerking him off.

“Please,” he stuttered out, “please fuck me.”

(Y/n) clicked her tongue, and released his cock from her hand, causing Jean to whine at the lose. He looked up frantically, upset at why she stopped.

“Oh baby, you know you can ask better than that.”

“No, please, mommy, don’t stop. Please don’t stop touching me. I want you so badly, mommy. Please, please fuck me mommy.” He whined, desperately trying to get her to resume her action.

“That’s just what mommy wanted to hear, sweetheart,” she cooed, pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “You’re being such a good boy I think your deserve a reward.”

She grabbed his cock in her hands, leaning down to envelope the tip of his cock in her mouth. Her hands jerking him off as her tongue lapped around the tip. She knew jean wanted to thrust up into her by the way his hips twitched up ever so slightly. Seeing how receptive he was for her at this stage showed her how turned on he actually was by all this. She knew it wouldn’t be long till he came, so she decided to work him up, jerking him as fast as she could.

“Come on, sweetheart. I know you want to be a good boy and cum for mommy right? You want to make mommy happy?”

Jean, choked out broken sobs, nodding his head yes as his hips jerked up to into her hand. He had one hand tangled in his hair as the other grasped at the couch cushion. He started to feel himself get close and begged for her to let him finish. “Please, please mommy, let me cum. I need to cum, please.” Anything to get her to let him. And he was sure she was going to let him, up until he was just about to go over board and her hand removed itself from him, causing him to whine at the loss of contact. Looking up desperately at her, he saw her smirking deviously down at him.

“Oh you didn’t think I’d just let you cum like that now did you?” She chuckled, leaning down closer to him. “No, mommy is just starting to have fun now. And I think you need to work harder for you to be able to cum tonight.”

She pulled back away and laid on the other side of the couch, spreading her legs and signaling Jean to follow her. The night had only just begun for the two and Jean was more than happy to do what ever she wanted him to do. As long as this didn’t stop.


	11. Day 11 - Temperature Play | Natsuo Todoroki x Fem!Reader

Natsuo stared down at his girlfriend, who he had tied down to their shared bed, spread wide open for him. She had approached him a few days prior about possibly trying to use his quirk during sex. It had surprised him as he usually didn’t think of using his quirk in general, but after a few days of thinking about it he found himself drawn to the idea more. That’s how they ended up here.

Activating his quirk, Natsuo brought his now icy fingers down to her nipple, circling it around as she gasped and pulled at the ties. The way the skin prickled around his finger and the reaction his girlfriend gave him leaving him simply amazed. Dragging his finger to the other breast, watching a she shivered and squirmed away from it. The way she gasped and moaned at the sensations made him only want to hear more.

His fingers dragged themselves down her stomach, prickling the skin as it went. Once he reached her pubic area, he dragged one finger down to right above your clit. Experimentally, he brought his thumb to your clit, focusing his quirk to the tip of that finger. Immediately your hips buck into him and attempt to squirm away from the coldness of it. His eyes widened in amazement at her moans from it. He began to swirl his thumb around her clit, increasing the pressure slowly as he heard the way her voice began to crack.

Getting an idea, he brought his other hand over, activating his quirk on the other hand. He slowly maneuvered two fingers toward her entrance, tracing his fingers around it. Hearing her soft gasp at the new stimulus, he could feel his cock twitch in his pants. He bit his lip as he slowly inserted the two into her, feeling how she clenched around him as he did.

“You like that, Princess?”

She nodded her head, biting her lip in attempt to quiet her moans. But the feeling of his cold fingers pumping in and out of her along with the coldness on her clit were making this hard to do. Something about feeling his cold fingers inside her warm cunt made her even wetter than she usually was. She felt Natsuo pull his fingers out, causing her to whine at the loss of contact. When she looked up at him, she saw him unbuckling his pants, pulling his cock out. She could see his quirk cooling his cock as he wrapped a hand around it. She pulled at her restrains, whimpering at the thought.

“Let’s see how you like this then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are all the smutty natsuo posts here incesty ,,,, am i missing something or


	12. Day 12 - Dacryphilia | Shikamaru Nara x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SMOKING, IF YOU ARENT COMFORTABLE WITH CIGARETTE USAGE PLS DONT READ

_Sniffle._

Shikamaru stopped his movements once he heard it, confused at first to what it was, pulling his cigarette from his lips. Then he heard another one. And then another. Looking down at his partner, who had their face buried in the pillow infront of them, he felt a tinge of guilt, but the idea of them crying while he fucked them seemed way hotter than he supposed it should be. Sure, he knew he was being very rough on them but the sound of them crying caught him off guard. Giving them a second, he waited to see if they’d use their safe word, but all he could hear was a mix of her crying and moans. Snapping his hips back into them, he heard them cry yet again.

He reached down and grabbed a chunk of their hair, pulling them out from the pillow, now being able to properly hear their cries. The sound only going straight to his cock. He snapped his hips forward again, causing them to cry out in pleasure. He pulled back to his mouth for another hit, then blowing smoke at her general area.

“Geez, I knew you were a crybaby, but who would’ve thought you’d be pathetic enough to cry during sex.”

Her eyes went wide as she felt his thrusts get rougher, tears still streaming down her face as moaned out in pleasure. She was already overstimulated from both his cock and the vibrator he had made her hold against her clit, but hearing his words only made it worse. She clenched around him as she sniffled again.

“Oh, darling. You don’t think that’ll make me stop now, do you?” Striking his hips back into her, harsher than before, reveling in her cries as he did. “All it’s doing is making me want you more.” He placed the cigarette back in his mouth, taking another hit from it before leaning close and blowing smoke in her face.

This caused the girl under him to weep more, both turned on and humiliated by his words. She felt the grip he had on her hair tense as he pulled her back more, causing her voice to raise. She knew by the end of this she’d be walking with a limp, just by the sheer force of his thrusts alone.

Shikamaru took a few more puffs from his cigarette before pulling it from his mouth, using that hand to steady himself as he neared his climax, making sure to keep the lit part of it away from her skin. With a few more snaps of his hips he gave her a slight tap on her hips, alerting her.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he released, slowly thrusting his hips into her as her cunt clenched around him, milking him for his seed. His girlfriend crying out his name as she reached her end, her knees wobbling underneath her. His grip on her hair loosened as he focused more on his own orgasm. His hips stilled against her, as he released the last of his cum, causing him to untense his jaw.

Looking down, he saw the way his girlfriends body shook, weak from everything. He felt a sense of pride swelling within him at the number he had done to her. He released her hair, watching how her head dropped as she caught her breath, whining for him. His hand then reached down to grab the vibrator, turning off it as his girlfriend sighed in relief. He brought the cigarette back up to his mouth taking a puff from it before pulling himself out.

His girlfriend body fell limp to the bed, her hands rubbing her cheeks of her tears as she caught her breath. She felt Shikamaru lay next to her, rubbing her back as she started to come down. She turned to look at him, a weary smile on her face as she did, she saw him extend his cigarette toward her, letting her take a hit from it. She happily indulged, taking a small puff of the nicotine.


	13. Day 13 - Frottage | Rock Lee x GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey finally a gender neutral reader! this is one of my faves rn. we need more rock lee in our lives

Lee didn’t really remember how they ended up like this. They had been taking the train to go do some shopping in the city, it was pretty packed and they were forced to huddle close together. At first he didn’t register the small movements his partner was making against him, but as they got more noticeable he couldn’t help be feel himself get hard against them. He was lucky this day as he decided against the green jumpsuit and opted for a more subtle look, his dark joggers giving him more room to hide his boner.

He noticed his partner turn to look up at him, an innocent look on their face, as if they were oh so unaware at what they were doing to him. Lee shot back a nervous look, afraid of the consequences of their actions if anyone saw. He peaked around the rest of the train, seeing the other people with in were either glued to their phones or staring out the window, easing some of those nerves. When he returned to look at his partner, they just chuckled and held a finger up to their lips, teasing him to be quiet as they turned their head back around.

Lee bit his lip as he felt their rear collide back with his crotch, rubbing itself against his already hardened length. He was amazed how his partner was able to make themselves look as if they weren’t doing anything naughty, how even though their hips were rocking against him enough to get him off, it was still subtle enough to not alert anyone. His nails dug into the flesh of their hips. Lee had to physically stop himself from grinding back into them, his hips itching to just hump them until he was done.

His head snapped to the left, hearing someone nearby cough. His anxiety over the situation making him hyper aware of everything around them. Making sure nobody was watching them again, he let his hips grind forward slightly, perfectly in time with his partner. Both of them let out a sigh of relief.

The train stopped, sending Lee’s partner crashing into him, causing him to wrap his arms around them to keep them up right. They watched as a wave of passengers exit the train and another wave of them entered, causing them to get jostled around. The closeness of their bodies and the friction of being moved around causing Lee to drop his head onto his partners shoulders and as he tried not to release a sound.

His partner brought a hand up to rustle his hair, as they pushed themselves back onto his cock, slowly grinding back onto him as the sea of passengers surrounded them. Lee let out a soft groan, low enough that only his partner could hear. His hands that were circling around them tightening it grip around them. This continued on for a few more minutes, the slow movements of his partners hips slowly building him up for his end.

Lee could feel himself getting close so he began to bury his face into the crook of their neck, bracing himself for his orgasm. Only it never came, his partner pulled away from him stopping their ministrations. Lee looked up at them, his face red as he panted, confused as to why his partner would build him up like that. When he saw them, he noticed they were pulling him off the train, leading him to their destination, they turned their head back to him, a wide smirk on their face. He knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything until they got home, he just hoped they were prepared for a long and energetic night ahead.


	14. Day 14 - Collaring | Kankuro x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only one post today cuz i am fatigued and tired

When Kankuro had asked (Y/n) earlier within the week whether she would be interested in trying something new with him she thought he meant new as in a position, she was quite shocked to have seen him present a hot pink collar with an engraved heart dog tag. It caught her off guard when he awkwardly handed it to her, his face blushing red as he explained that he wants them to wear it. He had given her the option to turn him down.

In this moment, she was glad she didn’t turn him down. Kankuro had her in doggy, thrusting into her while he pulled a leash attatched to her collar, forcing her head up. His thrusts were deep and rough, harder than he usually was. One of his hands was gripping her hip, digging his nails into the flesh of it.

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl for me.”

(Y/n) moaned at his words, feeling her self clench around him. Kankuro was never this rough with her. Sure, he was a kinky motherfucker, but something about collaring her made him go mad. Maybe because he had the tag engraved to say Kankuro’s Bitch. Or maybe it was because he could tug on her leash at any point, she was at his mercy. (Y/n) was unable to think of which it was as the feeling of her boyfriend wrecking her hole was pretty distracting.

“Whose this pussy belong to, kitten?”

Instead of receiving a response, (Y/n) moaned back at him, dropping her head in pleasure as she attempted to grind back on him. Kankuro grunted, pulling the leash harder, forcing her up.

“I asked you a question, I expect a response. Who does this pussy belong to?”

“YOU! IT BELONGS TO YOU, KANKURO.” She yelled out.

Kankuro smirked down at her, retracting his hand on her hip to slap her ass. He let the leash relax, giving her the ability to let her head slump down slightly.

“Damn right it does, nobody can fuck you as well as me.” He let out a laugh at the loud moan she released, before leaning down. “Why don’t you play with yourself? Get yourself off for me.”

(Y/n) shifted her weight over to her other hand as she reached down to play with her clit, dropping her head down as she let out a deep moan. She could feel herself getting closer, letting her torso fall to the bed as her back arched. She ground her hip against his, thrusting herself back in an attempt to get more of him in. Burying her face in the bed she moaned out his name, causing him to feel a sense of pride swell within.

Kankuro’s thrusts began to get even rougher as he got closer. Feeling the way she clenched around him as she got herself off brought him close to his end. Pulling the leash again, he pulled her head up from the bed, hearing her loudly babble out his name. Kankuro clenched his hand around the leash as he reached his peak, grunting as he burying himself deep inside her shooting his seed.

His grip on the leash released as he relaxed, letting (Y/n) fall to the bed panting. Kankuro brought a hand up to brush his bangs from his forehead, he cringed slightly as he pulled his cock from with in her, feeling the cold air on him. Placing a hand on his girlfriends back to make sure she was alright, he heard her curse out, before turning to look at him. She smiled weakly up at him, kissing his hand as he brought it up to cup her face. Kankuro smiled back at her, happy that she enjoyed herself.


	15. Day 15 - Prostitution | Erwin Smith x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what the snk money is so heres $20

(Y/n) knew what her job was, fuck men, get money, and don’t catch feelings. This had been the cycle for a few years now and it was never a problem, until tonight. Her client for the night, a strong, young man who called himself Mr. Smith. Tall, blond, and muscular, his voice dominating yet somehow tender. She thought for a moment why such an attractive and sexually adept man like him would seek out her services, but she learned in this line of work that looks could be deceiving.

Currently he was between her legs, lapping at her cunt as he had two large fingers deep with in her. She rolled her hips against his tongue, clutching the sheets underneath her. The way he was expertly lapping at her was a welcome surprise from the many men she had been with who seemingly had no idea what to do down there. Men who would circle a finger on the other side of her labia asking if it felt good, or would just lick their tongue up her cunt for a few moments before asking if she had came. Instead of having to fake it, she was able to act natural with Mr. Smith.

Smith removed his tongue from her, pulling away his two fingers and licking her juices from them as he did. (Y/n) whined at the lose of contact. She looked up to see him unbuttoning his trousers, pulling his large and thick cock out from its confines. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight,

“Do you need any lube?” He asked, his eyes staring down into her.

“I think I’m wet enough, thanks to you and tongue of yours.”

Mr. Smith smiled down at her, happy to have pleased her well. He reached down to cup her butt, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. Once her core was against his, he reached down to grab his cock, swiping it up her slit. He looked down at her, reaching one hand to grab one of her open ones. She happily held his hand, feeling him squeeze it back.

“Are you alright with me continuing?”

She nodded, squeezing his hand back as she wrapped her legs around him. Mr. Smith slid his lenght into her, taking time to make sure he wasn’t hurting her. He watched as her eyes scrunched up at the sheer size of him, definitely stretching her small hole more than she was used to. Her hand squeezed his as she was filled up, gasping at the feeling. Once he was fully inside he gave her a moment, using his free hand to rub circles on her clit to ease her. Feeling the way she clenched around him, he closed his eyes in pleasure at the feeling.

(Y/n) moaned out for him to move, ready to take him now that she had fully relaxed. He slowly started to move his hips back and forth, making sure to be easy with her at first. Slowly he started to increase his speed, getting faster as she was more used to the feeling of him within. He let out small grunts, but was mainly quiet.

(Y/n) couldn’t help but note how considerate Mr. Smith was to her and her comfort. Especially with how his fingers were rubbing smoothly over her nub, causing her to grind back onto him. Most men in the underground tended to think of their needs first and everyone else later. The thought passed through her head that he might not be from here, but she quickly threw it out as why would someone willingly go to the underground from the surface.

She was brought out from her thoughts as Mr. Smith slammed his hips harshly into hers, causing her to clench his hand and released a loud moan. He apologized, but didn’t stop his thrusts. His eyes were trained on her face, enjoying the way it scrunched up in pleasure with every thrust he gave. He could tell that she was close, based on the way she was clenching tightly around him, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer with how tight it was.

Mr. Smith let his thrusts grow sloppy as he squeezed her hand again, speeding up the circles he drew in her clit. He let out a soft cuss at how wet and tight she was for him, knowing he was going to cum soon.

“Fuck, I’m close. Where should I...?”

“On me, please,” she begged.

He thrust a few more times, before pulling out, using his hand on her clit to pump him as he released ropes of cum onto her. He had a heavy and thick cum, which quickly cooled on her hot stomach. Smith reddened at seeing her covered in his cum, pushing his displaced hair back. He watched as she breathed in and out, calming herself from her orgasm. He looked around the room and found a white towel on the other side of the room, walking over and bringing it to her to wipe the cum off.

This bit of kindness making her fall for him even more. No client of hers had ever even been considerate for her post-nut, they usually came and left. She smiled brightly at him, thanking him before wiping some of his cum off. She watched as he pulled himself back together, fixing his hair and placing his cock back in his pants. The idea of him leaving making her saddened.

“Hey, Smith.”

He turned to look down at her, bringing his hand down and moving some of her hair behind her ear.

“Next time you’re in these parts, find me. I’ll let you do this for free, if you want.”

The man gave off a smile, nodding his head. “I’ll be sure to come find you again.” He leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek, before heading to the door. As he walked out of the room, she noticed an extra $20 on her table, causing her to feel her heart flutter at the kindness.

As soon as dreamy blond was gone, a short black haired man entered the room, a good friend of hers Levi. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to make sure she was fine, throwing the clothes she had discarded earlier back at her. As she looked back up at him, she could see a slight blush at her naked form. She rolled her eyes at him, putting her discarded clothes back on as he asked how it had went. As disinterested as he seemed in her answers, she knew he actually cared to make sure her clients treated her well. She watched as Levi placed a wad of cash on the table next to the bed, nodding down at it. Her payment for the night.

She was reminded back to the tall blond she had just met, hoping sometime soon they would cross paths again. Maybe instead of client entertainer, but as maybe something more. She couldn’t help but laugh at herself, having a school girl crush on one of her clients she had just met. How foolish, she thought. But she couldn’t help but imagine that he would come back, and maybe things would change.


	16. Day 16 - Fucking Machine | Sasuke Uchiha x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to make up for the fluffiness of the last chapter heres the one and only sasuke uchiha, the reigning champ of being a huge prick

“You’re so loud. Even when I leave you gagged I can still hear you past this room.” Sasuke stoically said, entering his shared bedroom.

He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was tied down on their shared bed. Between her legs was a fucking machine, moving at a steady pace. Her face was red and she had beads for sweat forming on her brow. At seeing him enter, she perked up, eyes filled up with hope.

Sasuke had left his girlfriend tied to the bed and gagged for an hour or so, having warned her earlier that this is where she’d end up if she didn’t stop being a brat. Sadly, poor (Y/n) didn’t take his warning seriously, which is how she ended up like this. She knew he had a camera set up so he could see how she was doing while he was out and about on his phone, and that he would be able to control the machine at will with another app on his phone. Something he had done multiple times already, either turning it up an excruciatingly high or low amount. She lost count how many times she had came already.

His girlfriend moaned against the gag in her mouth, her clenched shut as she felt the machine speed up. Of course he was still going to punish her, Sasuke wasn’t the softest person in the world. Most people would consider him kind of a dick. So she wasn’t surprised that he had chosen such an extreme punishment for her brattiness. She attempted to moan out his name, but the gag caused it to be muffled.

“I told you not to be a brat earlier, but no. You just had to disobey me. Now look at you, all tied up and overstimulated. I bet all you want right now is for me to turn this thing off and fuck you myself.”

(Y/n) nodded her head feverishly, hoping that he would listen to her and untie her. However, all she felt was him turn the machine up to its max settings, causing her to loudly yell against her gag. Her hips shot up at the speed, unable to take all the pressure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, shimmying himself out of his jeans and pulling his cock out from within. He reached to the side table next to the bed and grabbed the small bottle of lube he had left there before he left. Pouring a glob onto his hand he began slathering it on his cock. He almost laughed at the look on his girlfriends face, how her eyes were now trained in his cock, filled with lust. He started fisting his cock over her, reaching down to grab a fistful of her breast as he did.

“Maybe after I get off I’ll think about even fucking you today.”

He heard her gasp against her gag, struggling against her binds as she watched the way he fisted his cock. He knew she would do anything to be the one holding it right now, which is exactly why she ended up in this position to begin with. Her insistence of having his cock either buried down her throat or cunt even when he had warned her to not be a tease today had already gotten her in so much trouble. And he knew that just watching him play with it in front of her was working her up.

He gave her breast another squeeze before letting go, moving to the other breast as he sped up his movements. This time, he played with her nipple, twisting it slightly. He was aware that he wasn’t going to last long, as he did spend a good portion of his time out watching her through the camera. Unable to lie and say it didn’t get him hard, he just would never out right admit to it.

Sasuke clenched his fist around his cock harder, feeling he was close. He moved slightly forward, aiming for his cum to hopefully cover her tits and stomach when he was done. He didn’t even care to warn her as he came, groaning as his cum fell out on top of her. (Y/n) whined at this, wanting nothing more than to catch his cum in her mouth. Seeing Sasuke cum was enough to get her to clamp down on the large silicone cock that was thrusting into her.

Luckily for her, she felt the machine turn off as she started relaxing. Soon after her arms were untied and the gag removed. She caught her breath as she laid on the bed, sore and tired from being used for around two hours. When (Y/n) finally calmed down, she looked to see Sasuke pulling his jeans back up, brushing himself off. Her mouth dropped at disbelief at seeing him seemingly finished with all of this. Sasuke noticed her face and scoffed at her.

“What? You didn’t actually think you were going to get a reward for your behavior right?”

He smirked to himself as he turned away, leaving her to go play some games with the boys. But, she would be surprised to find later the bath room set up for her to soak in the tub for a bit, hopefully helping the dull ache she had down to there.


	17. Day 17 - Titfucking | Aizawa Shouta x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet <3

As soon as Aizawa made it through the door, (Y/n) could tell he was stressed. While not out right saying he was, his subtle actions clued her in that he need some extra tlc. He was sitting in their shared living room, grading some reports his students had written when she approached. He didn’t even turn to look at her at first due to how tired he was, instead too focused on making sense of the paper in front of him.

(Y/n) cleared her throat, seeing Aizawa look up from his work when she did. In front of him, he saw his beautiful girlfriend wearing that set of lingerie she knew drove him wild. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes glazed over looking at her. He brought his glasses to rest in his hair, placing the paper in his hand off to the side.

“Now what do we have here. What do I owe the honor to?”

(Y/n) giggled, walking close so he could wrap his arms around her. His head resting in between her tits as he looked up at her.

“Nothing, just felt you might need a distraction right now.”

Aizawa exhaled some air from his mouth, huffing in annoyance at the pile of work next to him.

“Far be it from me to try and stop you.”

He heard her sweet voice giggle at his words,. She pulled away from his arms, pushing him back into the chair he was in. All his attention was stuck on her as she slowly dropped down to her knees, unbuckling his trousers and freeing his half hard cock from with in. Looking down he watched as she removed the bra that was on her, releasing her tits. His cock twitched in attention at seeing them out, something she noticed immediately. Her hands reached out to grip it, pressing a kiss to the tip.

(Y/n) brought both her breasts forward, surrounding his cock with the soft, fatty tissue of her breasts. Aizawa brought a hand up, running it through his hair as he released a groan. He knew his cock had noticeably hardened after she did this, he had always loved the way her breasts felt. But feeling them completely envelope his cock was something completely new.

She slowly moved her chest up and down around his cock, using her mouth to lap at whatever was not surrounded by her bust. She could hear Aizawa softly moan out her name as she worked his cock. This continued for a few minutes, up until Aizawa realized he wasn’t going to hold on any longer. He wanted to fuck her pretty tits hard and fast, and the pace she had set was too slow for him.

Aizawa tangled a hand in her hair, tapping his finger to her head, telling her he wanted control. (Y/n) was happy to give him control over the situation, anything he wanted really. She opened her mouth and allowed him to push her farther down, fucking her face and tits as fast as he could to reach his release. All (Y/n) had to do was push her breasts together and steady her breathing, preparing for him to cum. Luckily, he only lasted a few more seconds, pulling out of her mouth and releasing his seed onto her breasts. His head was thrown back as his eyes shut in pleasure.

When he came off his high, he peered down, his face flushing red at the sight. His girlfriend sat on her knees in front of him, her tits out on display covered in his cum. Her eyes were looking up at him, almost innocently. If he hadn’t just busted, he would’ve dragged her into the bedroom and fucked her. But now he was too spent to go another round for a bit.

“You feeling a bit better now, darling?”

Aizawa smiled softly down at her, petting her soft hair. “Of course, dear.”


	18. Day 18 - Petplay | Kiba Inuzuka x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this is good, i tried really hard but i dont feel its any good

Most people wouldn’t be surprised to hear Kiba had a thing for pet play. His clan was always associated with dogs and he considered one of his best friends to be a dog. So it came as no surprise to his girlfriend, (Y/n), when he approached her about it. They had been doing this for a while, Kiba being her good puppy, making sure his master was satisfied. And damn, did he keep her satisfied.

Kiba had her on all fours, his teeth biting at her neck as he thrust into her. He almost sounded like he was growling into her ears as his hips thrust roughly into her.

“Kiba, you’re my good boy. God, you fuck me so good.”

Kiba enthusiastically ate up her compliment, happy to be pleasing his lover. His thrusts were animalistic, rough enough that she knew she might not be able to properly walk tomorrow. But something about that made her even more wet for him. The feeling of his teeth sinking into her flesh, hard enough to leave deep marks. Something deep down within her wanted him to be even rougher, even more animalistic.

“Come on, puppy. Make your master feel good, I know you can do better than this.” She egged him on, wanting to see just how much harder he could go.

Kiba let out a huff, taking her challenge and reaching the next level with his thrusts. Almost driving her into their head board, (Y/n) pushed the two hands in front of her into the bed, trying her best to brace her self from the brunt of his thrusts. If they were up against the wall of the apartment, she knew her head might damn be able to smash through the wood like a battering ram.

Unable to retort anything back, (Y/n) moaned out his name, babbling about how he was her good puppy. The way his hips snapped forward in a flurry meant she knew neither of them would last much longer, not with how fast this was happening.

Kiba whined from behind her, needing her to tell him he was good to cum. It was something she knew he needed in order to climax when he was in puppy space, he sought out her approval for most everything.

“Come on, puppy. Cum for me, be a good boy, now.” She moaned out, as her body shook as she clamped down on his cock, climaxing right before Kiba could.

The feeling of her tight pussy clamping down on him and being told her was good to go sent Kiba over the edge. Kiba buried himself deep inside her, releasing his seed. As he did, he bit down on her shoulder, muffling a loud moan as he shot ropes of cum inside her. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as he came.

Both of them took a while to come down, both over exhausted from the rough sex they had, but Kiba instinctively nuzzled himself closer to her when he did. Just wanting to feel her warmth after all that had happened. (Y/n) ruffled his hair, smiling at how cuddly he was after this. After a few minutes of cuddling, Kiba got up from the bed, turning the bathtub on and making sure the water was warm before he returned lifting her up and carrying where to the tub. (Y/n) happily let him, pressing kisses to his cheek as proudly walked her in.


	19. Day 19 - Hate sex/ Mirror Sex | Zeke Jaeger x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY WARNING this is super intense, but i wrote it for one of my friends. It’s very hateful sex

The pit in her stomach as she felt this man pressing his lips against her neck grew. She knew if Erwin was looking down at her right now, he’d be disappointed that out of everyone she could ever sleep with, that she was with Zeke Fucking Jaeger. Even his name caused her stomach to churn. How could she let the man directly responsible for her husbands death fuck her.

Yet, here she was. Her back pressed against the wall as her legs were wrapped around his waist, his strong arms hoisting her up while he pressed kisses against her neck. Occasionally, his teeth scratching against the surface of her skin. She would occasionally dig her long nails into the flesh of his back, not hard enough to draw blood afraid she might activate his Titan, but enough to leave marks.

Fuck, she couldn’t be doing this. There was no way she could sink this low, but as he carried her to the bed, stripping her of all her clothes, she knew there was no way to stop this. No way for her to deny how much the man she hated the most in the world turned her on. She wanted to punch him, give him a swift kick to the crotch and tell him to go fuck himself. On the other hand, she wanted him to push her down and take her cunt, to ravage her body.

He pushed her face into the bed, forcing her into doggy. She could feel him press himself behind her, the feeling of his hard cock stinging her skin. It hurt to know that this was the man who’d be following up her love, Erwin.

From behind her, she heard Zeke laugh as he swiped his finger past her lips.

“Look how wet you are for me, daring.” His words stung inside her, filling her with hatred. “All this time you kept playing it off like you wanted me dead, but it seems all you really wanted was my cock.”

“Fuck you.” She shot back, angrily.

Another chuckle from the man, who was know lining himself up with her entrance. “I think I’d rather fuck you, dear.”

Before she could shoot back another word, Zeke shoved himself inside, without a care for her. She muffled the moan that threatened to escape her lips but burying her face in the bed. His cock was thick, not as big as her husbands, but noticeably thicker. Her insides twisted and churned in disgust at him, god why did she want to fuck him so badly. She buried her head deeper into the bed, wanting to not see anything.

(Y/n) felt Zeke tangle a hand into her hair, forcing her head back. Letting out an aggravated gasp, she saw in front of her a large stand mirror she had failed to notice when entering the room. Within it, she could clearly see Zeke behind her, thrusting proudly into her dripping wet cunt. The sight made her want to fucking vomit.

“Let go. I don’t want to watch this.” She yelled back at him.

Zeke, the bastard, released another laugh, pulling her hair back even harder so she couldn’t pull herself away. “I don’t think so, beautiful. I want you to see the man who killed your husband to defile you.”

The pit in her stomach grew bigger, she knew she shouldn’t have done this. But she had no choice now but to watch as thjs disgusting vile man fucked her. Tears sprung from her eyes, cascading down her face as she wept in between her moans. She could feel the man behind her slap her ass with his other free hand, digging his fingers into her flesh as he did.

“What would your poor husband say if he saw you with me like this?” Another weep came from her lips as she felt her shame grow, “To think you’d ruin the good image your husband had of you just for my cock. Pathetic.”

The thought of Erwin having to see her fall so low to sleep with this despicable man made her dizzy. No, she hoped if Erwin could see her, he would look away in shame, as to not have to witness this. She wished she could go back in time and tell herself from an hour ago to not have followed him to his room.

“I’m going to cum so far in this tight pussy it’ll hopefully knock you up with my kids. Force you to raise them just to spite him.”

“Don’t, please.” (y/n) cried out, more tears spilling down her red cheeks.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears and Zeke already planned on doing so. Her cries just aiding in getting him off more. Even while she whine for him to stop and cried at him fucking her, he could feel how she clenched around him. How wet she got at him talking about her dead husband and how awful she was. He knew she was getting off on it, and that made it even better for him.

“I can’t wait to see your face once I pump you full of my seed.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. One she wished she could wipe off that instant. She could feel herself clenching around him, moaning between her weeping as she actually got off on what was happening. She hated it. Hated how much of an effect he had on her body. Even worse was that she felt herself reach her end first, clamping herself down around his length as she climaxed loudly.

(Y/n) felt Zeke's hips still within her, realizing that he did in fact just cum inside her. Her face froze in horror as she watched the way he smirked at her through the mirror. Her stream of tears continued as she wept, Zeke letting go of her hair as he let her head fall. Her body crumpled beneath her as she fell to the bed, sobbing.

Zeke pulled out from her, seeing his cock start to spill from her vagina. He gave her a pat on the back, one she shrugged off, wanting nothing more than to not be touched by him. He fixed himself, before walking out the room, leaving her to sit in shame and regret alone.


	20. Day 20 - Food Play | Choji Akimichi x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet

Choji looked down as the jar of honey in his hands, before turning his gaze down at his girlfriend under him. He was carefully on top of her, making sure not to hurt her in anyway. His girlfriend was completely naked, shed of all her clothes for him.

He scooped a small amount onto his finger, smearing it onto her neck, which she had turned to allow more room. He leaned down and pressed his lips against it, licking the sticky substance off. He pressed more kisses into her skin, causing her to softly gasp out at the sensation. His teeth softly grazing by her skin. His fingers dipped into the jar again, swiping more honey onto her neck. He moved his lips across her neck, lapping at the sticky sweet substance, making sure all of it was off her.

Pulling away, he saw how red her face had gotten, her chest huffing up and down as she caught her breathe. He watched the way her breasts moved in tandem with her breathing, the subtle giggle it produced with it. He leaned down, pressing a kiss onto her lips before dipping his fingers back into the jar.

Scooping a good chunk of honey all over his fingers, he dropped it onto her chest, making sure both breasts were coated. He brought himself back down, lapping his tongue happily at her left breast, making sure to leave no honey left before manuevering over to the next breast. The feeling of his tongue on her causing her to let out more breathy moans. He was careful to be mindful of her nipples, swirling his tongue around each one.

Choji was amazed how just the swirling of his tongue on her was enough to get her this needy for him. He could feel her hips buck against him, instinctively trying to find some friction. It made him want to please her even more, to make her cum with just his tongue alone. Being the only one who could get her this worked up made him feel like the worlds luckiest man.

He maunveured his body down between her legs, swiping his tongue into the jar again and slathering a small amount onto her thigh. His tongue lapped at the soft skin, causing her to squeeze her legs around him slightly. He let his teeth bite down softly into the flesh, (y/n) moaning out his name in response. Choji couldn’t resist leaving a hickey on her thigh, feeling the way her legs clamped around him and her moaning his name as if it was some sort of mantra making him even more excited.

Choji looked up at her, her legs now over his shoulders. He licked his lips at the sight of her wet cunt, ready to give her some of the best head of her life.


	21. Day 21 - Exhibitionism | Kankuro x Fem!Reader

(Y/n) had quickly taken a look down at her lovely boyfriend, seeing his hands under the table for an odd reason. When she quickly peered down however, she noticed he had taken his cock out, leaving it for someone random to see should they look under the table. Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was on about, seeing the cocky smirk on his face at her reaction. She knew he had this side to him, but out of all the moments he could have chosen to expose himself like this, he had to have chosen the special luncheon between his brother and the Hokage.

Before she realized, he had slid his hand over to her, pulling at her panties, before tugging them down to her ankles, leaving her vagina perfectly exposed under her short skirt. His hand scrunched her skirt up, exposing her under the table completely. He brought his hand back to her thigh, resting it there as he continued to listen in on whatever everyone was talking about. If he had it his way, she’d be completely nude for him right now, pushed against the table while he pounded her, but he knew better than to do that now, which is why he settled on this.

Looking to her left, she saw Gaara seated listening to one of the elders drone on and on about some boring topic. Turning to the right, she saw a long table of people, including the Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki, on the the other end of the table. She knew if her and Kankuro were caught, it’d spell death for both of them, no matter how close either of them were to Kazekage. But the thought of being caught like this only heightened her excitement.

Her head snapped to the side as she noticed one of the older gentleman at the table drop his napkin on the floor. He apologized and started reaching down to grab it. Kankuro’s hand on her thigh squeezed it, forcing it to stay open. She prayed that the old mans eye sight was particularly awful so that he couldn’t see down the table, not wanting to be yelled at by any one here. If he did see something, he didn’t directly say anything, she just hoped if he did he enjoyed it enough to not bring it up to them afterward.

“Sure hope you are good at keeping quiet, darling” Kankuro leaned down, whispering to her, startling her in the process.

Part of her wanted to smack him upside his head for trying this during such an important luncheon. Another, louder, part of her wanted him to bury his fingers inside her already. The idea of any of some of the men here looking under the seemingly short table cover and seeing what was going on got her even more worked up. She swore she was practically dripping onto her chair at the idea.

His fingers danced around her upper thigh, teasing her with the prospect of more. She knew he would get her soon, but he gave her enough time to brace for his upcoming movements.

“(Y/n), what are your thoughts on this?” Temari turned to her.

(Y/n) could feel Kankuro beginning to make his next move, his fingers sliding up inner thigh as she tried her best to remember what the hell had been said. Her eyes were wide as she tried to find any thing in her memory to help her. She swore she heard Kankuro laugh to himself at her misfortune.

As she stuttered her way through the conversation she felt Kankuro’s fingers slipped between her lips, circling one finger around her clit. Biting back her moan, she clutched the chair underneath her, trying to steady her face as to not alert anyone. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kankuro smirking, clearly proud of himself for working her up so well. Luckily for her, Temari and the rest of the table turned to Shikamaru as he took over the conversation from her.

(Y/n) sighed in relief, then turning her attention towards Kankuro who was pretending all to well that he wasn’t about to go knuckle deep in her. She could feel the way his fingers moved around her entrance, coating themselves in her slick.

As if to interrupt her train of thought, a line of waiters entered the room, placing down the first entree. (Y/n) stared down at the hot soup in front of her, knowing how much of a challenge it would be for her. She thanked the waiter as she mentally prepared herself to try and concentrate on looking normal. She could already feel Kankuro’s large fingers prodding at her entrance, causing her hand to shake as she picked up her spoon.

As she brought the spoon up to her lips, she could feel the tip of his finger slip in, her eyes shutting as she prepared herself for this. He slowly moved his pointer finger into her, taking time to make sure she didn’t cause too much of a stir. She tried her best to steady her breathing, but it was quite difficult what with the soup she was attempting to drink. As she got the first spoonful down, Kankuro added another finger, raising an eyebrow at her when she shot him a look.

Looking back at the table, nobody seemed to notice, which relaxed her a bit. She let her body slump slightly as Kankuro slowly started to work his fingers in and out of her. She was glad most of the people around her were too caught up on their salads and soups to continue any conversations in this moment. No way for anyone to grow suspicious over her actions.

With the way Kankuro was working his fingers, along with the added intensity of having to hide what was actually going on, (Y/n) knew it wouldn’t take long for her to reach her end. He was far to good with his hands, from years of puppetry, for her not to be worked up over just slow ministrations. They both knew how easy it was for him to get her to cum with just those fingers, as many years together had shown. So it wasn’t any surprise that after only a few minutes she was already dazed, zoning out of the conversation completely.

Kankuro felt the way she clenched around his large fingers, a sure sign she was going to climax. He sped up his ministrations, working her through her orgasm, as she bit the inside of her cheek. His thumb found its way to her clit, stroking it through as her face flushed.

As he pulled his two fingers out, he brought them up to his mouth, licking them clean. However, he received a nice kick to the shin by Temari, who shot him a look for poor table manners, unaware of why he was actually cleaning them off for. (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh at his misfortune, knowing he’d be getting the wrath of his sister later after this was over with.

As the flurry of waiters returned to exchange their old food for a new entrée, Kankuro stiffened when he felt (Y/n)’s hand grasp his erect cock, ready to give him her revenge. She was already tugging his cock as he had his plate of food served to him. He turned his eyes to look at her, seeing her smiling over at him, her cheeks still flushed from her previous orgasm.

Both knew they would most likely not be making it home to have sex, instead opting to find a quiet area somewhere rather public to get off instead. Continuing their already public act in another setting. But neither would object to it, already finding their public display hot enough as it is.


	22. Day 22 - Formal Wear | Annie Leonhartd x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets go lesbians woooo lets go lesbians

Annie had her girlfriend pressed up against the door of one of the many rooms inside this mansion. Her lips were pressed against her neck as she smeared her lipstick onto her neck. All she wanted to do in this moment was to be close to her lovely girlfriend.

They had been invited to some fancy party by one of Annie’s bosses. One of those ones you dress up nicely to suck up to rich men in hopes they’d fund your projects. Annie had brought her long time girlfriend with her as a date. So they both had gone out to buy the fanciest dresses they could find in their price range. (Y/n) wore a a tight fitting dress, one that clung tightly to her body. It was the perfect color to accentuate her face, causing her to look like a goddess.

Throughout the night, Annie had kept a close eye on her girlfriend, feeling more territorial than usual. All she wanted to do was blow this party, take her girl home, and show her a fun night. But her boss had asked her to stay at least till 10 o’clock, meaning she had to find some way to satiate her needs within the building. Which lead her to pulling her girlfriend away from the party, leading her down the long hallways of this mansion and entering a random room, slamming her girlfriend against the door.

(Y/n) cursed as Annie dug her teeth into her neck, digging her nails into Annie’s back as she did. One of Annie’s hands made its way to her leg, scrunching up her dress enough to allow her hand to slip under it. She quickly slid (Y/n) panties off her, dropping them to her ankles. (Y/n) kicked them off, discarding them somewhere within the room.

Annie pulled (Y/n) away from the door, quickly surveying the room before finding a table she could lay her girlfriend on. She walked her over, quickly picking her up and placing her on the sturdy table.

“We have to make this quick, before anyone walks in.”

Annie’s eyes darted back to the door. She was sure this room wasn’t going to be used all night, due to how none of the lights were on, only the moonlight from the large windows illuminating the room.

(Y/n) nodded, “How do you want me?”

Annie thought for a second, thinking of what was the easiest way to get this done. “On your back.”

Another nod, as (Y/n) laid backwards, making herself comfortable. She pushed herself forward, making sure her butt was close to the edge of the table, giving Annie easier access to her. Her dress, scrunched up around her hips, allowing her a better range of movement.

Annie kneeled infront of her, happy that this table was low enough that she could easily do this. She looked down at her girlfriends already wet slit, glistening in the moonlight. She placed her girlfriends legs on her shoulder, before bringing her face closer.

(Y/n) clenched her legs softly around Annie’s head as Annie’s tongue started lapping at her cunt, moving in soft strokes. Her tongue swirled around her clit, lavishing in the way such simple moves made her girlfriend buck into her. She pressed herself close, moving her tongue in faster strokes. One of Annie’s hands coming between them as Annie slowly inserted one of her fingers inside, moving it in and out of her while her tongue swirled her clit. (Y/n) covered her mouth with her hand, using her other hand to tangle into Annie’s hair, pulling it out from its styled bun. She moaned out Annie’s name softly as her hips bucked into Annie’s face.

Annie looked up at her girlfriend, seeing the way her features were scrunched up in pleasure. She couldn’t wait to get her home, to be able to take as much time as she needed to please her.

She knew they didn’t have much time before her boss grew suspicious of her absence, so Annie worked her harder. She added another finger in, curling it inside as she sucked on her clit. (Y/n) clenched around her fingers tightly, grinding down more as she got closer and closer to her climax. She was repeating Annie’s name over and over again, like a broken record.

Finally, Annie felt (Y/n) legs clamp around her, holding her in place as she reached her peak. Annie worked her through it, using her her tongue and fingers still to help her. She felt (Y/n) slump back onto the table as she finished, catching her breath as she relaxed, a wide smile plastered on her face.

Annie pulled away, wiping her lips as she looked around the room. She helped (Y/n) to her feet as they both looked the other over, fixing anything misplaced on them. (Y/n) reached into her back pocket to pull out a small container of lipstick, reapplying it on Annie. They fixed their dresses and fixed their hair up, Annie having to take it out of her bun due to how much her girlfriend had pulled out from tugging at it.

They quickly made their way out of the room, making sure to slip back into the party. It wasn’t until the car ride home did (Y/n) realize she had accidentally left her pair of panties in the room, causing Annie to laugh at the idea of one of the men in there stumbling upon it.


	23. Day 23 - DP in One Hole | Jiraiya x Fem!Reader x Orochimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for this yall pls dont yell at me

(Y/n) must’ve done something right for her to be blessed the way she was tonight. Two of her very attractive best friends had come up to her and asked whether they could try something with her, which lead them back to her apartment. She had Orochimaru under her, his cock sitting right infront of her as Jiraiya approached from the back, prodding her back with his.

They had been preparing her for an hour or so up until this point, making sure she was ready for both men. Jiraiya pulled away from his prepping, knowing that they’d be ready to start any moment now.

“Now sweetheart, you remember the code word don’t you?”

The girl flushed red, nodding her head. She heard Jiraiya chuckle behind her, before leaning down and putting his head against her head, his hands wrapping around her waist.

“That’s a good girl. If at any point you need to tap out, just give us the magic word and we’ll stops”

He gave her a bright smile as he pulled back. Orochimaru just stared up at her, letting Jiraiya do all the talking as he appreciated her form on top of his. His hands tracing the shape of her form as they prepared themselves. She was bent back over, letting her breasts fall in front of him as Jiraiya brought two large fingers up to her dripping cunt, slowly sliding them in as she gasped in pleasure.

Jiraiya’s fingers moved slowly in her, scissoring around to prepare her for what was to come. He had taken his time working her up, wanting to make sure she had the least amount of pain.

Orochimaru had hooked his hand around her neck, leaning her down to kiss him, using his other open hand to grasp at her breast. He felt her gasp against him as Jiraiya added two more fingers, being careful as he slowly entered them into her. The feeling of her breath hitching as she nuzzled herself into Orochimaru’s chest causing him to smirk down at her.

Jiraiya tapped her rear, pulling his fingers out once he felt he had adequately prepped her for them both.

“How are you feeling? Ready to go?”

(Y/n) nodded her head against Orochimaru, who stroked her hair.

“Please, I want you both so badly.” She whined out.

Both men shot each other a look, nodding as Jiraiya helped (Y/n) sit up. She looked down at Orochimaru’s long but slim cock, seeing him reach for the bottle of lube on the side table, squirting a sizeable amount onto his hand, rubbing it on his length for her. He wiped his hands off and turned his attention back to her.

“When ever you’re ready, love.”

(Y/n) nodded, reaching to grasp his cock in her hands as she lifted her body up, sinking down onto him. Orochimaru’s hands went to her hips, steadying her as she sunk down. Once fully onto it, she felt one of Jiraiya’s arms snake around her, rubbing her clit softly. She could feel him pressing kisses against her neck, trying his best to get her to relax.

(Y/n) cursed to herself as she slowly started to relax, the feeling of Orochimaru’s length inside her. She could feel Jiyaira’s length still prodding her back, causing her to wonder how the hell they both were going to fit insider her. She knew they had been working on helping her for at least an hour, but now in the process of doing the act, she felt the pressure. She looked down at Orochimaru, seeing him staring up at her, softness as his eyes as he rubbed circles into her hips.

Once she felt comfortable to move on, she gave Jiraiya the word, who was more than enthusiastic about it. She let herself lean over Orochimaru, making sure his length stayed inside. She could feel Jiraiya’s tip prodding at her entrance, slowly tying to slip inside her. It took a little extra force, but he got the tip in. (Y/n) gasped, feeling the way her hole struggled to stretch for it. She could feel the way Orochimaru stroked her hair, trying his best to be comforting for her.

Jiraiya took his time, slowly sliding himself in, using the girls reactions to sense whether he should stop or not. It took around a minute for him to fully slide himself in, feeling Orochimaru’s length pressed flush against his inside her. They could both her her deep breathing her body got used to the stretching, Jiraiya rubbing her back as he tried to not move too much.

After a minute of her relaxing and getting used to both cock inside, she gave them the go ahead to move. Jiraiya moved first, pulling out slowly before slowly pushing back in, he was gentle, trying his best not to hurt her more than was needed. He gave it a few more thrusts before speeding up. Orochimaru followed soon after, moving himself with in her, picking the same speed as Jiraiya.

(Y/n) was unable to keep her voice down, moaning loudly as she tried to keep herself from falling over. The feeling of both men inside was painfully filling, yet oddly satisfying. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as they pounded into her, moving in tandem with one another.

Both men knew they weren’t going to last long, not with the way she was clenched around them tightly. Jiraiya sped up his thrusts, slamming into her, while Orochimaru kept his pace. The way she was gasping and moaning at their actions only further aiding in the building climax, making them feel a sense of pride at making her feel so good. With all the prepping and now the way their cocks were pounding her, (y/n) was aware she wasn’t going to last much longer either.

After a few minutes, Jiraiya pulled pulled himself out, cumming onto her back and ass, while Orochimaru buried his cock deep into her, filling herself with his seed. (Y/n) released a broken sob as she clenched around Orochimaru’s length, climaxing hard. It took a few seconds for both men to regain themselves, helping (Y/n) lay on the bed as she caught her breath. Jiraiya laying himself next to her, making sure she was alright.

Orochimaru had fled the room, as Jiraiya took over aftercare, holding her close as he stroked her hair. He kept telling her how amazing she was and that it felt divine in her. He pressed kisses into her forehead as she slowly started to relax again, feeling her come down from her orgasm. Jiraiya saw Orochimaru enter the room again, giving him a nod to the bathroom. Jiraiya smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the bathroom where the tub was filled and ready for her.


	24. Day 24 - Masturbation | Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heavy heavy heavy porn logic here

This started as a prank. (Y/n) had been dared to scare Jean earlier today and she thought what better way to do so then to hide in his closet. It had only taken him 5 minutes to return once she did hide in it. But when he entered the room, he was quick to slam the door and lock it, unbuttoning his jeans and loosening them. This would’ve been the perfect time period for her to have jumped out, yelled surprise, and been on her merry way. But she panicked once he entered, hearing him lock the door behind him so eager was enough to get her to stop what she was doing.

Jean was now laying on this bed, running a hand through his long hair as he angering cursed out and started taking his cock out. (Y/n) instinctively looked away, not wanting to invade his privacy more than she already was.

She was all fine just sitting there, her hand covering her eyes while she attempted to block out the sound of him fisting his cock, until he heard him moan her name out. She brought her hand out to look through the slats of the closet, seeing how flushed his cheeks where as he angrily jerked off. He muttered a few things about her, talking about how much he wanted to fuck her.

Something about watching her crush talk to himself about how badly he wanted her while getting off was enough to get her wet. She crossed her legs together, trying her best to help the pressure she was feeling. Once that was no longer helping, she opened the front of her pants, sliding one of her hands down with in, slowly circling a finger around her clit as she watched. Her eyes were trained on his cock now, wishing very much so she was bouncing on it in this moment.

Fuck, she felt like a disgusting pervert for watching him like this, but she couldn’t turn her eyes away now. Not after knowing he was getting off thinking of her.

She increased the pace she was rubbing her clit off on, biting her lip to suppress her moans. She could see Jean was close, his hand speeding up as he started biting at the palm of his hand. She leaned up against the closet door, mindful not to put all her weight on it.

Jean bucked his hips, releasing as he let out a muffled gasp. Thick ropes shot up as he bit down on his hand. (Y/n) felt herself gasp at this she felt her movements grow faster in order to hurry up and climax as well. It wasn’t long after she felt herself reach her end, biting her lip to bite back her moan. They both stayed motionless, recovering from their respective orgasms.

Jean stood up, grimacing down at the cum on his shirt and hand. He reached down in front of his closet to grab one of his towels, using it to wipe up his mess off of him.

As (Y/n) was reorganizing herself, she pushed a little too hard onto the closet door, causing it to fall open sending her crashing onto the floor. Both her and Jean stared at each other, eyes wide in shock. (Y/n) laying on the floor as Jean was stood right in front of her, fixing his pants. There was utter silence in the room as nobody moved, too afraid of what the other was going to say. Both their faces flushed bright red, both from their respected orgasm but the embarrassment around the situation.

As she sat up, Jean could see the way her pants unbuttoned, his eyes widening even more as he stared at her. Jean pointed a finger at her, piecing together what had gone down, or so he assumed.

“Listen, Jean I can explain.”

“How long were you there for? Oh my god. You saw that all didn’t you. Fuck.” He ranted, brushing a hand through his long hair.

She didn’t know what to say. Admit she was a pervert who just watched her close friend and crush jerk off to the thought of her, or stay quiet and let him speculate. One of her hands rose to tell him to slow down, but on it was still the sheen of her orgasm, glistening from the light within. Jeans eyes widened as he saw this.

“Were you...?” His voice was shaky and loud.

(Y/n) let her head fall in shame, nodding.

“You were?!” He stuttered out, shaking his finger at her.

The realization dawned on him. She had seen all of it, she had also gotten off watching him. Part of him wanted to be angry, embarrassed, crawl into a hole and never fucking return. However, the fact that she did get off made him realize this might not be worst case scenario.

“Oh my god, you were.” His voice was lower this time, as if he was saying it more to himself than for her.

He knelt down in front of her, (y/n) turning her head away in embarrassment. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek, as he leaned down to kiss her, catching her off guard. However, she didn’t let the opportunity pass, kissing him back once. His other hand went up to cup her other cheek as the kiss intensified, knocking them back onto the ground, with Jean on top of her.

As they pulled apart, (Y/n) could tell that she would be in for a fun night. Especially given the way Jean was staring down at her. The thought got her excited again, her legs squeezing together.


	25. Day 25 - Bondage | Aizawa Shouta x Fem!Reader

Here she was, tied up at the mercy of her husband, who she had been actively teasing and pissing off. Sure, she trusted him and this was all part of her plan, but with it all coming together she could feel herself get nervous. He had used his scarf to trap her, as he made quick work of pulling her clothes off. She could hear his heavy breathing behind her, as he leaned down against her, trapping her against the floor.

“You didn’t think you could get away with that did you, baby girl?”

Her legs instinctively clenched at his words. She let out a soft whine as struggled around the scarf, knowing he was too skilled to allow her to wiggle through it. The scarf tightened around her, making it even harder for her to escape him now.

Aizawa tugged his scarf back, forcing her ass up as so he could see her already wet cunt. One large finger made its way up, slicking itself up with her sheen. He smirked as he saw her attempt to pull away from him, unsuccessful as his scarf kept her in palace. He brought his finger to her clit, slowly rubbing it as she moaned out for him.

“After all you’ve put me through today, you thought I’d let you just waltz into this apartment unscathed?”

She let out a broken gasp of his name, feeling him slide his finger into her, curling it slightly. He was moving it in and out, causing her to drop her head to the ground to stabilize herself. (Y/n) was aware he was prepping her as fast as he could, which made his movement even more rough with her. Soon after she felt him slide another digit in, roughly fucking her with them.

“Tsk, I thought you knew better than to play with fire, baby.”

His large fingers slid out of her, giving her time to catch her breath. She then felt his blunt tip press against her, swiping up her cunt. He tapped it a few more time onto her, before pushing in. Aizawa slid in slowly, enjoying the way she clenched tightly around him. He used one hand to steady himself on her hip.

As he bottomed out inside her, he released a sigh of relief, hearing her sigh out his name. He waited a second before pulling out, almost entirely, then slamming back into her. He did that a few more times, enjoying the way she yelled out for him.

Aizawa started speeding up his thrusts, not wanting to wait to get off. Each snap of his hips making (y/n) see stars at the force of it.

The bind around her lower half loosened as she felt him lean over her, using the hand holding the end of his scarf to rub her clit. They both weren’t going to last much longer, not with how much teasing had gone on earlier throughout the day.

Aizawa felt the way (y/n) tightened around him, a sign she was close. He sped his thrusts up as she reached her end, crying out his name loudly. She clamped down onto his cock, squeezing him as he released his seed into her. His head dropped as his grip on her hip tightened. He slowly thrust into her, milking his cock of all he had.

Once Aizawa’s hips stilled in her, they both caught their breath, both breathing quite heavily. One of Aizawa’s hands reached up, pulling a large section of her hair back, causing her sore cunt to squeeze around him. The scarf around her tightened back again, causing her to release a strangled moan. She could hear his deep, breathy voice behind her. 

“Now, are you done being a brat or do I have to teach you another lesson?”


	26. Day 26 - Burn Play | Tomura Shigaraki x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry accidentally posted this for a sec earlier without realizing i missed day 25 oof
> 
> anyways im slowly simping for his raisin of a man

(Y/n) had learned in her time being Tomura’s plaything that he had more than a few questionable kinks. This she had come to terms with, that he might randomly pull something new out on her. She was sure in his own special way he cared about her, but he was never the most caring lover. Granted with his quirk, he had to be careful with how he touched her, so he rarely handled her gently.

She was currently tied up against the wall of his room, shed of all her clothes. Her legs were forced apart by two ties, spreading her for him. He was over by his dresser, fiddling with one of his draws. He shut it rather aggressively, making his way back while hiding what he had in the palm of his hand. He had a devious smirk on his face, one that made her rather concerned.

As he approached her, she saw him pull a small lighter, flicking it on and off as he got closer. She noticed a few pieces of metal in his other hand that he was fiddling around with. Already pulling at her ropes, she could see his grin get bigger. The more she struggled, the more he seemed to enjoy it.

“What’s the fuss about? Don’t tell me you are already done? We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” Enunciating his point by flicking the lighter on again.

He was stood in front of her, staring her down. He placed most of the metal he had in his hand into his pocket, only leaving one in his palm. He brought the remaining piece up, showing it off to her. The piece of metal was small and round, with the words bitch written on them, on the back was a small wooden handle. As she looked at it and the flickering lighter she realized what he was aiming at. Her eyes widened as he brought the lighter up to the metal piece, heating it up as he slowly got closer. She could see the metal heating up, turning red as the flame encompassed it. He turned the flame off and brought the metal down to her thigh, pushing it into her.

(Y/n) let out a shriek, attempting to pull away from the binds. She could feel tears spring at her eyes from the pain. As she looked back at him, she could see him still smirking at her pain, palming himself through his jeans, being careful to not disintegrate them, even if he was wearing double gloves still being safe. Through the pain, she could feel herself getting wet. Sure, it hurt like a bitch, but something inside her found it endearing. Call her a masochist, but the feeling of the heat searing into her skin made her clench.

Tomura pulled the metal away, admiring the way it burnt the word into her skin. A little messy, but he was sure he’d get it right with the next few. Letting this one fall out of his hand, he reached to grab another one, this one saying “slut” backwards. Bringing the lighter back up, he flicked it on, heating the metal up before pushing it into her other thigh, making sure to keep his hand steady as he did.

(Y/n) yelled out again, squirming against her binds, trying to get far away from it, as her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure. She felt him pull it away after a few seconds, when she looked down she saw him eyeing the mark, proud of his work. He carefully brought one finger up, running it against the mark, being sure not to touch it.

“I’m going to have to order some new ones. Maybe one with my name on it so everyone knows you belong to me.”

The thought of being permanently branded with his name was hotter than she’d like to admit. Forever being his. She knew she was basically dripping from her cunt at this point. She wanted to clench her legs together, get any friction onto her aching clit at this point.

Shigaraki grew bored of just branding her, bringing the lighter up to her body, seeing how long she could take the heat of it. The way her body attempted to squirm away when the heat started to leave burns on her skin, the way her moans turned into screams, all of it only fueled his own fire within. He wanted to hurt her, to see how much she could take until it was too much.

Once he got his fill of burning her, he leaned down and undid the ties on her legs, letting them dangle. He nudged her with his elbow, giving her enough time to react before undoing her wrists, watching as she fell to the ground, wobbling as she landed on her shaky legs. He commanded her to get onto the bed, which she followed obediently.

(Y/n) watched as he made his way over, sliding his jeans to the ground and pulling his cock out. As he got closer, she could see the lighter in his hands. She smirked as she knew she’d be in for an eventful night.

“Hope you’re ready for this.”


	27. Day 27 - Public Sex | Kankuro x Fem!Reader x Kiba Inuzuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me and my friends have LORE for this oneshot nvjebkfdnwbtjkb
> 
> Basically you go to Paris ✨

(Y/n) didn’t know how she ended up like this. One minute she was on a jog with her boyfriend, the next he had her pushed up against some rock, with her leggings rolled down. It had all been going well up until they heard some rustling coming from the way of the pathway they had broken off from. They chose to ignore it, hoping it was a deer or something until a familiar voice called out.

“Kankuro? (Y/n)?”

At the voice, (Y/n) immediately jumped up. Trying her best to make herself decent, attempting to pull her tight leggings up around her. Looking up she saw Kiba with Akumaru leading him closer to them. Kiba’s eyes were wide at the scene in front of him, mouth dropped a bit. (Y/n) flushed a dark red as she tried to push Kankuro away, who was still pressing kisses onto her neck.

However, Kankuro seemed unbothered by the intrusion. As if he knew Kiba wouldn’t ruin their fun.

“What’s up, dude!”

(Y/n) looked at her boyfriend with bewilderment, how could he possibly be this unconcerned about this all. Kiba too looked startled by this, his face blushing red and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Uh, not bad.” He paused for a second, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do next. “I should probably leave, I didn’t mean to disturb you in ummm.... what ever this is.”

(Y/n) couldn’t help but feel further embarrassment, already thinking of how she was going to approach Gaara about gaining permanent residentship in the sand. She couldn’t come face to face with Kiba ever again.

Kankuro, smirking over at him, reaching over her shoulder to raise a hand.

“Slow your rolls, boy.” This caught both Kiba and (y/n) off guard, causing them to look back at him. “Why don’t you come join us?”

She blushed a darker shade of red at this suggestion. She had never even told Kankuro that she had thought of Kiba in that way, yet here he was asking him to come join them.

Had (y/n) ever thought of having a threesome with these two? Honestly, yes. Did she think this would ever come to ever happen? God no. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Kiba in anyway. But here they were, with Kankuro basically offering right now. Maybe this was heaven and she had actually fallen off one of the many slopes on the trail, dying instantly.

“Oh come on, it’s not like I haven’t noticed how much you check (Y/n) out when you think nobody’s watching. It’s adorable how badly you want her.”

Kiba tried his best to defend himself, only for Kankuro to laugh him off.

“Now, now. This might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, unless you do good.” He accentuated his point with a wink. “And I can tell (Y/n) isn’t opposed to the idea too. Right, babe?”

(Y/n) stood flabbergasted, Kiba turn his attention back to her. But seeing the hopeful way he looked at her made her realize this might be more fun with him. She ran through her thoughts again before responding, throwing all her worries out her brain.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to,” she muttered, embarrassed to admit she wouldn’t mind him. “But you totally don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Kiba gave a pause for a second, assessing the situation before moving in. He nodded to Akumaru to go patrol the trail not far away, alert them if anyone was coming. He carefully maneuvered his way towards them, pushing by the little trees and sticks that were in his way. He steadied himself in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he made sure he was truly not stuck in any of the sticks.

Kiba stared into her eyes, seeing the way they bore into her. They were soft and inviting. He could tell she was comfortable with him being here, doing this with them. He smiled down at her, before being interrupted by Kankuro behind her.

(Y/n) let out a shriek as Kankuro tore her pants down, leaving her bare again. She turned to him, bright red as he laughed at her. He brought his crotch back behind her, grinding against her ass as he did. He shot Kiba a look, inviting him to join in.

Kankuro reached one arm around, using his knee to force her legs apart as he brought his hand down to rub her clit. Kiba watched as the girl moaned out in pleasure. He made his way forward, cradling her head in his hands as he leaned in to give her a kiss, one she happily returned. He pulled apart, feeling a rush of heat go through him as he saw how weak she was from both of them.

“How ‘bout you take her mouth and I’ll take her from behind?” Kankuro poised, slapping a hand across her ass, causing her to whine.

“Uhh, sure. If (Y/n) is alright with that?”

Kiba looked back at her, waiting for her consent to do anything. She nodded her head, feeling Kankuro applying more pressure to her clit as she circled them around. Her legs attempted to close, but Kankuro’s knee kept them apart. Kankuro moved his free hands from her hips to her hair, pulling a large amount back.

“Come on, babe. Tell Kiba here how badly you want to suck him off.”

(Y/n) looked over at Kiba, her eyes drawn out in lust.

“Please, Kiba. I want you to shove your cock down my throat. Please, please let me.”

Kiba felt his pants tighten even more than they had been, hearing the girl he always had a crush on basically beg for his cock almost causing him to bust right then and there. He felt his face flush a few shades darker as he reached down and undid his belt, his eyes sweeping the area again to make sure it was safe.

Kankuro slid his pants down pulling his cock out, he forced (Y/n) to lean down, pressing her ass against him. Kiba instinctively reached his hands out to stabilize her, both hands holding her face. Her face was pressed against his thigh, dangerously close to his erect cock. Before Kiba could do anything else, Kankuro slid himself in, wasting no more time.

Kiba could feel (y/n) breath against his cock as she moaned out, her hands grasping at his boxers as she felt Kankuro push in. (Y/n) eyes darted up to Kiba, her mouth hanging slightly ajar as she looked for him to tell her she was good to go. And how could he resist her, he had been dreaming of this happening for years now. Nodding his head, (y/n) grasped his cock in her hands, guiding it to her mouth.

The feeling of her wet hot mouth enveloping his cock so gently caused Kiba to let out a sigh, his eyes rolling back. Her tongue was swirling around the tip of his cock, sucking him in.

Kankuro’s thrusts started speeding up, wanting to make this quick before they were unlucky and caught. With each thrust, he sent (Y/n) into taking more of Kiba. Kiba felt her whine against him, vibrating his cock from the sound. He let out a grunt as his hips unconsciously snapped forward into her. As he realized what he had done, he looked down at her, worried he just ruined it. However, he saw her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her tongue sticking out to better take him in. He slowly snapped his hips back, thrusting his cock back down her throat and seeing her greedily take it.

Both men where thrusting roughly into her, Kiba trying his best to not hurt, while Kankuro went at it. (Y/n) was able to handle the way Kiba thrust his cock deep into her throat, swirling her tongue around it as it went further back. He couldn’t stop his grunts, especially not with the way she was moaning around him. He wondered for a second if she was always this good with her mouth, letting his mind drift further as he let his list overtake him.

With both men working on her the way they were, she knew she wouldn’t last long. Kankuro’s rough thrusts as she clenched around him, and the way Kiba’s length was plunging deeper into her throat. Her hands tightened on the cloth in her hands as she got closer. Her body convulsed as she reached her end, clenching around Kankuro as she loudly moaned around Kiba’s length.

Kankuro gave her a warning tap before shooting his seed into her, filling her up. His head falling down as he bit his lip, holding back a groan. His hands gripped at her hips, digging his nails into her flesh. Kiba came right after Kankuro, shooting his load down her throat, which she happily swallowed. The hands used to support her head gripping it slightly harder, as Kiba’s hips snapped forward into her. Once he finished completely, his hips stilled, letting his now limp cock rest in her mouth for a few seconds.

(Y/n) let Kiba’s limp cock fall from her lips, trying her best to catch her breath after all that. She could feel Kankuro slip himself from her, slowly lowering the both of them to the ground, before his legs gave out and he accidentally dropped her. Kiba had his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Kankuro rubbed (Y/n) back as he knelt next to her. Once they felt ready to move, Kiba helped (Y/n) to her feet, offering a hand to Kankuro as well, who smirked back at him.

As all three of them started pulling their clothes back up, they heard Akumaru bark, rushing back over to them. They sped up, making themselves look presentable as they noticed far from them a family walking down the trail, causing Kankuro to laugh out, (y/n) elbowing him to stop. Kankuro pulled her hand, leading her back to the path. Kiba stood their amazed, watching them walk away, until Kankuro called out for him.

“Come on, Dude. We aren’t done with you yet.”

Kiba nearly tripped over several branches trying to catch up with them.


	28. Day 28 - Crossdressing | Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes the catboy maid outfit stays ON during sex :)

Jean was a grown man. He paid taxes and went to his job and drank beer. He played Call of Duty with the boys and sometimes played football. So how the hell did he end up wearing the cat boy maid outfit?

His cheeks were red as his girlfriend finished applying make up on him, sliding the lipstick across his bottom lip. She pulled back, admiring her work. She smiled brightly down at him, cupping his head in her hands. Jean averted his eyes, already feeling embarrassed at how intently she was staring at him.

(Y/n) pulled away, turning her small mirror towards him so he could get a better look. His jaw nearly dropped when he was himself, impressed with his girlfriends work on him. His long hair was pulled back, half up half down. His cheeks and nose had blush on them, making them appear redder than they were. He looked feminine, if it wasn’t himself he thought he might simp for this girl.

Behind him, (y/n) was rubbing her hands on his body, excited to mess him up. She waited until Jean was done appreciating how he looked, before pushing him back onto the bed. She climbed onto his lap, her hands running their ways up her torso. Grinding her core onto him causing Jean to let out a sigh.

“You look so pretty, baby.”

He whined, pressing himself up against her, trying to get any friction he could. One of his hands went to grip her hip, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh. One of her hands reached down to push some on his hair away from his face.

“Such a shame, I don’t think that make up will hold up once we’re done.”

One of her fingers swiped its way down his cheek, messing up one of the hearts of his cheek.

“I’m gonna ride your pretty little face, baby.”

Jean gulped, his mouth watering at the thought of her riding his face. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought as well,

“You want me to ride your face, sweetheart?” She purred, leaning down closer to him.

Jean nodded, grinding up into her more.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Please, I want you to ride my face.” He whined out, rolling his hips under her.

She smirked down at him, lifting herself up and letting her panties fall down. She wiggled her way up, positioning herself onto his face, facing towards his body. She maneuvered her body around, letting Jean hook his arms around her thighs. She hovered above him, letting him get a good look of her wet cunt. His arms pulled her closer, meeting her dripping core with his tongue.

(Y/n) clenched her legs around his head as she felt his tongue lap at her. She knew she’d had his lipstick smeared on her after this, based on the way he moved his lips around her. Yet she could find herself caring, all she could think of was him and his tongue. She bucked her hips against his tongue, moaning out at how well it felt against her.

The way Jeans tongue prodded and lapped at her core made her weak, he was particularly skilled with his tongue. She softly cursed as she ground her hips to meet his willing tongue. He was being gentle enough to not irritate her sensitive parts, while being rough enough to get her off.

As she looked down, she noticed Jean’s cock under his maid skirt, causing a tent under it. She smirked to herself, leaning forward to flip his skirt, revealing the lace baby blue panties he was wearing. The was a noticeable wet spot on the panties, right where his tip was. Slowly rolling the front of the panties down, she watched as his cock sprang forward, his tip red and leaking precum.

She reached over, making sure her rear was still on Jeans face as she took his length. Her tongue reached out to lap up the precum, she could feel Jean under her shudder at the contact. She smirked at the feeling, wrapping her lips around his tip. She used one of her hands to hold her up, bringing her other one up to stroke him.

Jean moaned underneath her, pulling away to catch is breath for a second. He dived back in, swirling his tongue around her clit.

After a few minutes, (y/n) was starting to get distracted by Jeans tongue. She could tell she wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way his tongue was lapping at her. She was moaning with Jean’s cock in her mouth, letting it lay in there as her eyes rolled back into her head. Deciding she needed to focus on her end, she let Jean’s cock leave her lips.

“Fuck, baby, you’re tongue is amazing.” She whined out, grinding her hip back against him.

Jean smirked against her, his hands holding her hips gripping them more as he sped up his actions. He could feel her thighs clenching around him more, almost suffocating him in sweet bliss. There was nothing he enjoyed more then being buried deep between her thighs like this. He knew the cat ears were already being forced off his head by her thighs at this point, but he couldn't find it within him to mind. 

“You’re such a good maid for me, doing exactly what I need of you.”

Her encouragements only egged him on more, hearing the way her voice wobbled as she babbled them out. His tongue only delved deeper, enjoying her taste more as she only got wetter under him. Once he felt her legs put a vice grip around his head, he knew she was reaching her peak.

Suddenly, her vision started to blur as she let out a loud moan, reaching her end. She whined more, arching her back as she rode out her orgasm on his tongue. Her vision started turning white as she clenched her eyes closed, moaning out for him as she did.

It only took a few seconds for her body to relax, releasing Jean from her death grip between her thighs. Her breathing was labored as she brought herself back down to earth. Jean wiped his mouth of her juices, seeing the pink lipstick smear off with it. He saw as she maneuvered her body onto his lap, her hands splayed across his chest. She smiled down at him, dazed slightly.

“Aw, looks like I messed up your pretty make up. That’s too bad, you looked beautiful all dolled up.”

One of her fingers swiping across to remove some lipstick that was now on his cheek. Jean felt the way her cunt rubbed itself against his erection, coating it slightly in her sheen. Her smile turning into a smirk.

“Since you did such a good job, I’ll have to reward you then.”


	29. Day 29 - Glory Hole/Telepathic Bond | Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reiner goes to a sex dungeon at Porco's instruction to help him unwind, yet while there he feels a strong pull towards one of the girls there

Reiner wasn’t sure how he ended up here. Porco had given him an address and told him to check it out, hopeful he’d blow off some steam. He was quite shocked he ended up in some sort of sex dungeon, but he wasn’t going to complain. While he was here, why shouldn’t he blow off some steam. He was walking through the long hall way, seeing holes with others waiting on the other side, while some had others waiting, their bottom half pushed through so they couldn’t see who it was. An assortment of men and women were throughout the hall, doing their own thing at assorted stations.

Reiner cruised through the hall, trying to find one that enticed him. It wasn’t until he passed by one girl, who was exposed from the hips down, her legs tied up to the wall. Something about her drew him in. He looked around, seeing nobody else’s approaching her.

He had a pit in his stomach, he knew that if she didn’t want this she wouldn’t have signed up for this, but part of him still felt like a creep. Yet, something about it drew him in even more. The idea that she signed up to be used for this, that it was a mutual idea. His eyes scanned the room again, before unbuttoning his jeans. All those worries vanished once he got close to her, seeing her cunt up close and personal. It was beautiful and there was so much he wanted to do to it, yet only so much time.

Looking to the left of her, he noticed lube and condoms, along with an assortment of toys he could use. As he looked over them, he picked up the hitachi wand, experimentally turning it on. His eyes widened at how fast it went, noting it for later. He reached a hand out, touching her leg to let her know someone was there, causing her to jump at it, before calming.

Reiner turned the wand on to its lowest setting, bringing it up against her slit. Instantly, her legs squirmed against the ties, as her bottom tried to push itself into it. Reiner couldn’t help but smirk down at her. Something about it feeling oddly comforting.

As he pressed the wand onto her, he felt compelled to add two fingers into her, scissoring them around as he prepared her. His body felt as if it was vibrating, as if some force was letting him know he was doing a great job. He brushed it off however, finding himself really getting into the act. With each slight buck of her hips at his actions, the more he felt compelled to give her more.

He pumped his fingers in a few more times, before he felt she was adequately prepared for him. He wiped his fingers off on his jeans, before pulling his cock out. Pumping a generous amount of lube onto his hand, he smeared it all over his erection. Placing the wand down one the small shelf, he used his hand to line himself with her hole, slowly pushing in.

The girls hole swallowed him, like it was pulling him in as he slowly pushed in. All he could think of how good she felt, perfect for his length. He couldn’t quite place it, but with the way she was tightly wrapping around him was enough for him at the moment. One of his hands grabbed her thigh, pining it up against the wall as he bottomed out.

It had been a while since he last had sex, not since his last relationship ended. So he stood there after he was fully enveloped, breathing out as he felt the way she clenched around him.

After a few seconds, all he could hear in his brain was MOVE. This time it was concerning, as it felt like someone else saying it. More specifically like the girl on the other side. He experimentally moved his hips back, before sliding back into her. And almost on cue it sounded like he could hear her moan out.

It was strange, somehow the two of them bonded together like this. Reiner wondered if she was going through the same thing, being able to hear his deepest thoughts. While he could only slightly make out what her voice from behind the wall, it was muffled and unintelligible compared to what he heard in his head.

His hips snapped back into her, more harshly than before as he sped his thrusts up. He wanted to fuck her harder, to hear her voice crack by how much he was ravaging her tight hole. It was almost primal how badly he wanted her in this moment, like nobody else was around them as he drove deeper into her. God, she felt perfectly built just for him. It was driving him crazy, his mind only filled with her moans and thoughts of all he wanted to do with her.

He suddenly heard her voice call out to him within his mind, praising how well he was fucking her. She was babbling out for him, he was sure she probably had tears in her eyes at the corners of her eyes. The thought of that only made him push into her rougher, his hand holding her thigh digging it’s nails into her. He cursed out, reaching his other hand down to rub her clit.

There was no way he could last any longer, not with the way her soft flesh was clenching around him. His finger dancing on her clit only sped up, while his other hand only tightened around her thigh.

He wondered for a second where he should let his seed go, only to hear her beg for him to fill her up. She was basically sobbing at this point, just from his thick cock. Hearing her sobs only helped push him over the edge. His cock twitched within her as he shot his load into her, filling her with ropes and ropes of his seed. He could feel her clench around him, tightly sucking him in as they both came together.

Everything calmed as they came off their post-nut bliss. Reiner felt himself go limp in her, slowly moving to pull out of her. He reached up to grab one of the wet wipes they kept for guests at the station, using it to clean himself off. He looked back down at her, seeing his seed start to dribble out of her, he couldn’t help but admire the way her pretty pink cunt dripped of him. Just seeing how red and puffy it now was he could tell she was going to be sore. His face flushed slightly at the thought of her leaving later tonight, limping back to her car.

As he zipped his pants up, he heard her say to leave his number, to slide it through the hole for her. Reiner was quite shocked, but reached into his pocket to find a pen, which surprisingly he did have on him. He scribbled his number down onto a napkin, pushing it past her body and the wall. He made his way out of the building, his body still jittery from all of that.

Later that day, when he got a text from a random number, he felt a surge of energy rush through him. He knew exactly who it was and was excited to see she had attached a photo of herself as well, her make running down her face from her long day. He quickly shot back one of his own, while also complimenting her on how she was. They feel into a comfortable conversation, like it was natural between them.


	30. Day 30 - Deepthroat | Rock Lee x GN!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small chapter. might take a while to get the last day out, cuz i wanna make it good

Lee had no idea how he got so lucky. Blessed with a partner who loved him so much they were willing to please him nearly anywhere. Which is how they ended up deep in the woods by the training area, with Lee’s back pressed against one of the trees. His jumpsuit zipped all the way down, their hands working his stiffness.

Their mouth was working its way further down, trying the best to get as much of him as they could down it. Lee didn’t know someone could be this good with just their mouth like them. It felt like heaven with their lips wrapped around him so. They were so adept at working his length, he was nearly tempted to ask whether you had been training, but thought against it in the moment.

A sigh pasted by his lips as he felt his tip hit the back of their throat, their warm mouth nearly enveloping all of him. One of his hands threading into his hair, messing it up. He peered his eyes down at them, only to feel sparks shoot throughout his body at the sight.

Their lips were perfectly wrapped around his thick length. Their cheeks were slightly puffed out as they fully sunk their mouth onto his length, taking all of it down their throat. A slightly blush was on their cheeks, as their nose twitched gathering air. A soft moan went around his cock, adding a vibration onto it.

His legs felt weak, he wasn’t going to last much longer. Especially not after he felt them move up and back down, basically fucking their mouth with his length. One of his hands grasped at the bark behind him, clawing in as he tried to hold him back from thrusting into their mouth. He was a gentleman of course, he wouldn’t dare do something as rude as thrust into their okay. So instead, he let them work him up, doing whatever they wanted to him in thre process. And it didn’t take much more for Lee to feel himself right at the edge.

“Going to... cum.” He rasped out, eyes rolling back.

His partner only continued their movements, working him to his end. Their tongue snaked around his length as they planted their head completely around it as he released. His hot seed spurting into their waiting mouth. Their motions slowed down, making sure to milk him of all he had. Once he was fully down, they pulled themselves off, wiping their mouth off as they stood up.

Smirking up at Lee, who was still trying to catch his breath, they let their hands rub on his chest. They felt his head dip down onto their shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of their neck. His hands wrapped around their torso as he just held onto them tight.


End file.
